You Will Always Come Home
by harriet potter3
Summary: Fifteen years ago James Harrison on a beach in Maine. He was an amnesiac, but he has strange dreams. He his Wife, and their five kids go through a roller coaster journey to find james's past. RR
1. Default Chapter

You Will Always Come Home  
  
This is a story that I have tried to write for a VERY long time, please read and review!!!! May be a bit boring at first, but it gets really good.  
  
Harry Potter, a famous, yet ordinary, name. Harry Potter, a name that many look upon with great happiness and success, but few look with hate and remorse. Everyone pictured Harry to be the fabled hero who would come and save him or her from the hurt and pain. Harry alone knew who he really was. Harry thought himself nothing, an orphan, until he was eleven, but even then many bad and good things happened to him.  
  
Harry had been raised by muggles. Muggles are never truly liked by many wizards, but Harry was raised by the worst kind. Harry's upbringing always points the person to the dark side, but Harry's past pushed him to stay on the right side. Harry only wanted to kill Voldemort for his parents' deaths and the deaths of so many others.  
  
Many will always love Harry Potter and many will always think him as the fabled hero who so graciously would give his life for the well being of his people. Many think Harry died in his fight to revenge Voldemort for all the hurt he caused himself and so many others. Everyone knows Voldemort is dead because of all the death eaters in Azkaban who are still in shock even after fifteen years.  
  
This story is about whether Harry Potter, our fabled hero, is truly dead or is just living his life away from the public eye.  
  
* * *  
  
About fifteen years ago the wizarding world lost a very important person, and the muggle world found an amnesiac. In a remote town, a son and father were out fishing when they noticed a body on the far end of the shore. A young man of about 17 or 18 was half dead his body mangled and bleeding badly.  
  
That young man could only remember one name and that was James. No one knows why, but he remembered that name. About three months after being in the hospital James Harrison left the hospital with only memories of being in a hospital.  
  
* * *  
  
Today James lives with his wife and five kids ages ranging from ten to four. His eldest daughter is ten and her name is Fiona Ava. Fiona was very responsible with helping her parents with her younger brothers and sisters. Christopher Douglas was the youngest at four.  
  
James's wife is very helpful and loving to her husband. She takes good care of him and dismisses his bouts of saying weird and unreal things. James has some memory loss of certain things that are just a little worse than his wife. He tends to forget basic things such as putting his pants on and so on and so forth.  
  
* * *  
  
Layna Vien was one of the nurses from the local high schools and she helped in James's physical therapy. Layna was training to be a nurse and the hospital was giving the high school students an inside look at working in a hospital.  
  
Layna and James dated each other off and on for four years, and on Christmas Eve of '02 James proposed to Layna. Layna and James had a small wedding on February 5, 2003. Two months later Layna found out she was pregnant, and the newlyweds were ecstatic. James couldn't get enough of the fact that he was going to be a daddy.  
  
On January 2, 2004, two weeks late, Fiona Ava decided to make an appearance. After Fiona, James and Layna decided they wanted more children, and in August of '05 Layna found out she was having triplets. James and Layna were quite shocked, but excited just as much. On March 29, 2006, Lily Aubriana, Danyella Marie, and Damion Lee, made the Harrison household double in size.  
  
Christopher Douglas is what Lily likes to call the "Euro-Disney" souvenir. The summer of '09 the family went to Euro-Disney in France, and two months later Layna found out she was pregnant. Christopher, however, had been conceived the month before they went to Euro-Disney, Layna just didn't have the usual bouts of morning sickness. Christopher Douglas was born on February 6, 2010.  
  
Despite their large family, James and Layna are probably more in love than they were before they had children, but their lives would be changing in a large way soon.  
  
* * *  
  
James had gotten a job at a big real estate company in Avig, Maine, their hometown, and the place where he'd been taken for treatment. Just recently a big drill company in England had bought out his work. His company had started sending workers over to England, or been laying people off. James, however, had been a great idealist and they decided that moving him to England would put his natural leading skills out there on the field.  
  
James would be working first hand with some of the big people in Grunnings Drill Company, mostly known as GDC. One of the people he would be working with the most is the vice president, Mr. Vernon Dursley. (A/N: HEE HEE! Yes, I am evil)  
  
* * *  
  
"Daddy, why do we have to move to England?" Christopher asked for the hundredth time in the past week.  
  
"Because that's where Daddy's job's at," James told his young son.  
  
"Oh," said Christopher. Christopher was quite a serious four-year old sometimes, and it bugged his older siblings half to death.  
  
James and Layna would have to move by March of '15, so they decided to leave right after Christmas. They needed time to get the kids into school, so they chose the longest school break.  
  
The older children were very upset with their parent's choice, but Layna and James decided to move because James would be making almost triple of what he usually made, and they would have a house and car paid by the company, and Layna would be able to be a home mom. James knew that this would be a very big move for his family because they would be moving to a completely different country. James and Layna, both, had to take lessons on how you drive in England since their passenger and driver sides are switched.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kids, get everything you want for the plane ride. It's a twelve hour flight!" Layna yelled upstairs where kids were getting the last of their stuff packed.  
  
They would be on a three-hour flight to Greenland, switch planes and get on a nine-hour non-stop flight to Little Whinging, Surrey at eleven at night. Layna and James had a bag with several books to read and other odds and ends.  
  
"Mom, Lily won't give me my CD!" Danyella yelled from her and Lily's room.  
  
"Lily, give your sister her CD!" Layna yelled back.  
  
The girls fell silent again, and Layna went back to checking her "Things-to- Pack" list.  
  
* * *  
  
Fiona was busy getting all her friends addresses and phone numbers into one phone book. She hadn't been talking to her father for the past month. She could tell her father was very angry about their not speaking, but knew there was nothing he could do. She had to move halfway into the last year of grade school for her, and she had tons of plans of what she wanted to do for the rest of the year.  
  
There was just too much to do and she was very frustrated. She and her dad had always been very close because they very alike in so many ways. Looks were different because James had brown hair and eyes, but they both wore glasses and were the only ones, but Fiona had blue-green eyes that would get very green when she was mad or upset, and dark brown hair that would turn black during the winter. Lately, her eyes had been greener and her hair was almost jet-black.  
  
James and Fiona both had a very weird sense of humour but could crack each other up with what seemed to be their own personal joke. Fiona had a very defined personality, and she differed greatly from her siblings. Lily, Damion, and Danyella all had their own very different personality, and tried very hard to make show.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily had dark red hair that looked like one of the lilies in their mother's garden, and that's where they came up with her name, and she was very fair- skinned with bright green eyes that didn't quite look natural. Danyella had thick brownish-blonde hair and light blue eyes, and so did Damion.  
  
Christopher was the oddball he had sandy-blonde hair that had a bit of red in it with baby blue eyes. His sisters loved his thick hair and had fun trying to do stuff with it, but the boys both got their father's unruly hair gene, and their hair was always a mess. The girls had wavy hair, except Danyella, she had curly hair with big curls.  
  
* * *  
  
"C'mon girls it's time to get up," Layna nudged Lily and Danyella. "You both have an hour to finish packing and get ready since we're running late."  
  
Lily and Danyella, both bleary-eyed, made their way to their bathroom to get ready. Layna had been up for an hour getting herself and most of the stuff done getting packed. She had gone to bed too late, and turned off her alarm without waking up that morning. James, luckily, is an early riser so they only got an hour late start.  
  
The whole morning was everyone hurrying with getting he or she ready, packing, and getting breakfast. James and Layna were making sure each child had what they needed and hadn't forgotten anything. In about an hour everyone was finally ready, and the Harrison's said good-bye to their old home.  
  
* * *  
  
On the half-hour drive to the airport no one really spoke. Layna and James kept quiet and had their own conversations in their minds. The kids were still bleary-eyed, and they had the look of contempt on their faces for their parents moving them away from their home and to a completely new country.  
  
Before they knew it they were putting their stuff in the places above their heads, and fastening their seatbelts for their ride to a completely different life.  
  
* * *  
  
On the plane James ended up sitting on the edge of his family and right next to an Englishman. In some weird way whenever the man would talk James's thoughts would become more accented like that. It freaked James out a bit, and made think about the past he never knew again in almost ten years.  
  
Everyone slept a bit, and did his or her things. Before they re-boarded they stopped at an airport deli and got everyone something to eat. Everyone slept after they got onto the nine-hour flight. That is, everyone but James. Since they had first gotten on the flight, and heard the Englishman next to them. James had been pondering about his previous life.  
  
Right after he'd been woken up James had completely no idea who he was, where he was, why he was there, or even a word. He had horrible English, and kept trying to speak in French, Russian, or some other strange language that involved a lot of grunting. (A/N: sorry but I was having fun, and imagine Harry speaking Troll!!) James would think in English, but his words came out mixed in all different languages, but there were times when he would only speak one of them.  
  
He could tell he puzzled the doctors quite a bit with his language barrier, but his wounds were even worse. He looked as thought he'd been kid-napped, and just beaten bloody for weeks. He had puncture wounds, burns, and places where his skin had been sliced off. But what puzzled doctors the most was an awful burn that had the shape of a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth on the underside part of his underarm.  
  
He had two months of physical therapy, and sometimes he still needed more. He had to learn to dress himself, walk, run, and use his hands, but he still shocked doctors with how quickly he grabbed it. They also felt he needed to be tested for intelligence. He did well on all the state exams all the students had to take to graduate, so they enrolled him into the local college. A tutor came by once a day to teach him.  
  
James ended up going to college with Layna, and that was when they really began to notice each other. After that, James almost never thought of his past, and thought only of his future with his wife and children.  
  
Soon James got so caught up in his thoughts he dozed off to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Layna was woken up by one of the stewardesses, and slowly began nudging her family, and telling them to wake up, or we'll leave you on the plane. The kids were all bleary-eyed, and Layna could see Christopher waking his dad up. All the kids were putting their stuff back into their bags, and braced themselves for lay before them even though they didn't like it.  
  
Before they had ever said yes to move there, they had gotten information about where they might be living, and which house. The only problem was they would not get their own car for a week or so. They had ten suitcases with stuff for a week until all the rest if their stuff would be coming later.  
  
They only had a few problems getting through customs, but after that they had smooth sailing. They rented one of those U-Hauls so they could put their large stuff into the back, and so everyone could be able to fit into the car.  
  
They ended up getting a bit lost on their way to their new house. James ended having to ask about directions to Begonia Gardens. It took them a while to find Dahlia Lane, but they made all right there. Finally they stopped in front of number eight Dahlia Lane, and started putting stuff up.  
  
After they finished, they realized how small their new house was, and the faces on the kids hurt a bit. Their old house was a bit larger than this one. Fiona had been able to have her own room, but now she would have to share a room with her sisters. After everyone put all their stuff into their rooms, they changed into their pyjamas, inflated four inflatable mattresses and went to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day everyone slept in, and just kind of lazed around all day. Layna had been able to hook up their phone, and called for take-out. Lily and Danyella had been on edge with each other most of the day.  
  
For about a week no one left the house except their dad to enroll to kids into the local school. James had a few problems with his social security number, but everything came out fine. Lately James had noticed that he had been starting to speak with an English accent, but it was a bit vague, and not very obvious.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as the kids had started school, everyone started getting into a routine. Layna stayed home and arranged the house, and painted the kids rooms. She also got Damion enrolled into the local football (soccer) team, Fiona and Lily into a gymnastics class, and Danyella in a karate class.  
  
Layna soon got bored with being at home all the time, and decided to substitute for the school system. Layna was rarely called in, but it gave her something to do.  
  
After living in Little Whinging for almost a month, James's boss invited their family over for dinner at their house. They insisted on bringing the children, but they were worried about Fiona. Ever since they first decided to move she'd been making quite a few weird things happen. It had been getting worse now since if you just tweaked her a bit somehow your hair would turn green or you couldn't move and a lot of other weird things.  
  
James and Layna decided to put it behind them, and told Fiona to please hold anything back. James told his family that Mr. Dursley was like a grandfather. Mr. Dursley was finishing his work, and increasing his retirement funds so he could retire happily. James told the triplets to please not finish each other sentences, and keep on your best behaviour. James was quite nervous about the dinner because his co-workers told him that when that happens most guys get a promotion.  
  
* * *  
  
The night of the dinner came, and tensions were a bit high. James got a bit lost looking for the Dursleys house. They lived in one of the nicer areas of the same neighbourhood. They had a few problems finding four Privet Drive since it was a bit hidden. When the Harrisons finally made it to the Dursleys, James took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
A large, elderly man opened the door. He had a spot where his hair had fallen out, but had the largest moustache. Behind him was his wife, Mrs. Dursley, she had the face of a horse and a very long neck.  
  
"Hello Mr. Harrison, nice to see you came," Mr. Dursley said, " please, come in, come in."  
  
The Harrisons made their way into the Dursley's house. "Mr. Dursley, I would like you to meet my wife, Layna, my eldest daughter Fiona," Mr. Dursley's eyes got a bit big when he saw Fiona, but it went away. "The triplets Lily, Danyella, and Damion, and our four-year-old Christopher."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Dursley had a few strange looks on their faces when they saw Lily and Fiona, but it passed quickly.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?" Mrs. Dursley asked.  
  
"No thanks, but thanks," James said, his nerves a bit more on edge.  
  
"Well, we have a play room that was our son's when he was a kid. The children may go upstairs and play in there, so us adults may talk," Mr. Dursley offered.  
  
"Sure, uh, which room?" Fiona asked, voicing her siblings' opinion.  
  
"Upstairs, first room on the left," Mrs. Dursley said.  
  
The children then headed upstairs except Christopher. He was feeling nervous in the room, and wanted to stay with his parents. The children had their fun upstairs, and the adults talked about different things.  
  
"So James, where did you all live before you came to England?" Mr. Dursley asked.  
  
"Avig, Maine, back in the states," James replied.  
  
"Ah, was it nice there?" Mrs. Dursley asked.  
  
"Oh yes, Layna and I both grew up there, but the winters were fierce," James said, feeling a bit less uncomfortable, but getting a very weird vibe he wasn't really welcome.  
  
"Petunia and I were both thinking of going to the states sometime," Mr. Dursley said.  
  
"The best place you'd want to go is all over the country. There are quite a few things to do there," Layna said.  
  
"Well how about dinner?" Mrs. Dursley said. "Should I get the children?"  
  
"Nah, I'll get them, and where's you bathroom?" Layna said, already starting to head to the stairs.  
  
"Right across the hall from the kids room," Mr. Dursley said.  
  
"Thanks," and Layna disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Layna went up the stairs, but took a wrong turn and stumbled into a different room. It was quite a small room with quite a bit of dust on everything. The room looked as though it hadn't been used in a while, and whoever used it before had left in a hurry. Layna's curiosity overcame her and she just had to take a look around.  
  
There was a lumpy bed in the corner of the room still unmade. On the wall on top of the pillow was a hand-made calendar of July and August. At the foot of the bed there was a trunk. On the end of the trunk were the initials HP. Layna opened the trunk carefully hoping that it wouldn't squeak. Inside there were some clothes that looked like robes of some kind. On one of the robes there was an emblem with a lion and the letter G on it.  
  
Layna dug further and found a piece of paper that looked kind of like some kind of parchment. Layna turned it over and there looked to be a picture resembling her husband. Layna took all her self might not to scream. The picture looked like him when she first met him after he'd completely healed, except he had more of Fiona's traits. He had on one of those uniforms that were in the trunk, and looked very different. Layna stuck the picture into her pocket, and hurried into the kids' room, and said dinner was ready.  
  
* * *  
  
After dinner, which was baked chicken with baked potatoes and lots of vegetables, Mr. And Mrs. Dursley bid them good-bye, and the Harrisons left.  
  
The kids dozed off in the van on the way home, but Fiona stayed up staring out the window at all the identical houses. One thing she hated about this new neighbourhood was that all the houses had the same build, but theirs had been one of the newly built ones, and they were built differently.  
  
Fiona had been thinking a lot lately. She had been doing a lot of weird things lately, and it had been scaring her a lot. It was very weird. Whenever someone would make her angry, they would somehow disappear, have a different hair colour or something else. She was frightened and hoped there was some way it could be explained.  
  
School had been okay and she was actually quite popular. Many of the girls were attracted to her because of her accent, but it was slowly fading away. She had noticed that her dad's Maine accent was already replaced by an English accent, and he had a very good one and spoke exactly how most English speak. He spoke with the ghastly, horrid, Mum, and that entire thing.  
  
* * *  
  
After they got home, the children went to bed, and Layna and James started getting ready for bed. Layna thought about the picture, and wondered if she should ask James about it. She was quite nervous. She wondered if all the unreal things he mumbled about in his sleep were true. Layna decided to ask later when James wasn't so tense.  
  
James had fallen asleep quickly, but Layna stayed up for a while, but soon she too fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Layna awoke to James trashing the bed at around four in the morning. James was having another one of his strange dreams. Layna listened, and tried to hear if he was saying anything. For a while it was just mumbling, but then, quite clearly, he started saying 'Yes, aunt Petunia,' 'Yes, uncle Vernon.' Right then Layna started getting very worried, and decided to go on ahead and wake him up.  
  
James sat up bolt upright, and had a weird far away look in his eyes.  
  
"James, James! Are you all right?" Layna said urgently, getting frightened about her husband's reaction.  
  
James looked around wildly, but eventually his breathing got under control. "Why'd you wake me up?" James asked after a while.  
  
"You kept saying, 'aunt Petunia,' and 'uncle Vernon,' and it really scared me. Why were you saying it?" Layna said, getting a little over her own head.  
  
"It was weird, I was in their house, but I, er, just kept doing these things. They always called me 'Boy' and there was a kid who looked a lot like Vernon just with blonde hair. It was just very weird, and I kept doing stuff like what Fiona keeps doing," James said, sweat dripping down his face.  
  
Layna held her husband as he showed that one side of him that most men never show. James actually showed his often because he was still lost with his past, and it was obvious he really wanted to know who he was before the hospital.  
  
* * *  
  
That night was not the only night Layna and James had like that. After that night at the Dursleys, James started having a lot of the dreams he'd had when he'd first woken up fifteen years ago. After a few weeks, the dreams subsided, and everything went back to normal, or at least as normal as they get in the Harrison household. Fiona's weird happenings stopped, but every now and then they would be aroused. Before they had a chance to realize it, summer was on its way, and the Harrison kids had become, eleven, eight, and four. James was busy at work, and Layna had been called in to sub for a teacher the last four weeks of school because she was having a baby.  
  
James was busy with GDC because his old real estate company had been very popular, and the owner had some very good architectural designs. He was busy setting out the designs into the field, and there had been several times when he'd gone to corporate headquarters in London for a few days. The Harrison household was busy getting school wrapped up, so they could begin summer.  
  
* * *  
  
Summer had been on for a week, and the kids were practically bathing in it. Fiona would go to her new friends houses to swim or just hang out. They had a community pool, so they were there much more often. Nothing out of the ordinary happened during the first week of summer, and the kids were enjoying themselves.  
  
Soon everyone went into summer mode, but things were abruptly messed up when Fiona received a letter. The letter was mailed in a parchment envelope with green loopy writing that said:  
  
Miss F. Harrison 8 Dahlia Lane Little Whinging, Surrey Second largest room, shared  
  
James and Layna put it as a joke, but Fiona was curious. She really wanted to know what the letter said, and she had a right to know. Inside Fiona got something completely different that what she thought.  
  
"I-I am a-a w-witch?" Fiona gasped her eyes going very green.  
  
James and Layna were shocked, but just calmly, as they could, told her 'We knew it was a joke."  
  
Fiona, however, wanted to know more, and she started sifting through the papers. She found a particularly different one than the others, and her eyes got even wider. "Mum, dad they have a night where they, er, reveal themselves and help us get supplies. PLEASE! PUH-LEEEEASE! Can we go?" Fiona asked pleading with all her heart.  
  
James and Layna said fine, but tried once more to say that it was probably one of her friends many practical jokes. The meeting wasn't for another week, so the Harrisons put it in the back of their mind.  
  
But James was worried. The letter explained clearly why Fiona did the things she did when she was angry or upset. But what concerned him the most was how, for some strange reason, a part of him was proud of his daughter. A part of him that he had never felt in a very long time. Like somewhere in the deep reaches in his mind that was still fighting to be found.  
  
James started getting really nervous about taking his daughter to this meeting. He was afraid of what he might find, and how much it might affect his family. Layna, however, took it to be some kind of birthday one of their daughter's girlfriends was having. Layna kept saying he was being too protective, and that Fiona was going to grow up whether he liked or not.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mum, how long will it take us to drive to London?" Fiona asked from the back of their mini-van.  
  
"About an hour honey, but we might run into traffic because London is very large you know," Layna explained.  
  
The kids sat in the car not complaining or anything, but you could almost feel the tense anxiety in the van. The kids were nervous about what they may find, Fiona in particular. Fiona was ecstatic about going to this meeting. She knew in a weird way that the letter was true, but in the far reaches of her mind she was scared about what she may find out. She knew her parents were very nervous about it, especially her dad.  
  
Her dad in some weirder way was scared and proud of her at the same time. Fiona knew about her father's strange history, and wanted just as much to know her father's heritage, and where his family came from. She wished he knew his parents, but because her father was still with them, she knew no one had really looked for him.  
  
Before they knew it, James was parking in front of a rather dingy old pub. The family got out of the van, and made their way to another huge change in their lives.  
  
Chapter Four: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
James had this really weird feeling looking at the old pub. He'd had the same feeling when they had gone to the Dursleys, but he tried hard to ignore it. The Harrisons made their into the pub, but found something completely opposite of what they expected.  
  
Inside was full of chairs that were filling up with families. Some families had these blank stares on their faces like theirs, and some looked quite at home. James took his family to sit in a row right behind a family of redheads. (A/N: duh-dun duh-dun, jaws hee hee hee! The Weasleys or not?) The family was one of the ones who were quite at home, and weren't disturbed by the people in strange clothes or the candles in midair above them.  
  
One of the children in front of them turned around and said, "Hi, I'm Jackson Weasley, and my whole family are witches and wizards. Who are you?"  
  
"Fiona Harrison, so this really isn't a joke?" Fiona replied.  
  
"Naw, I pretty much grew up here. Both my parents are a witch and wizard. So your family are all muggles, non-magic."  
  
"I guess so, but I'm the oldest so my younger siblings might be."  
  
James then noticed Fiona talking with the redheaded family in front of them, and hoped that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
"So why are you here if you already know you're a wizard?" Fiona asked quite curious.  
  
"Mum's the one who created it, and helps the headmistress get here," Jackson explained.  
  
"Oh, that makes sense," Fiona said.  
  
Before Jackson and Fiona could finish their conversation, an elderly witch came in front of the small crowd. She said, " Now everyone quiet down, orientation starts now. Hello, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School. I am very pleased about the turn out of people. Now Professor Weasley will take over."  
  
A woman sitting in the front then stood up. She had long bushy brown hair, and kind, strict brown eyes. "Hello, I am Professor Hermione Weasley, I teach transfiguration, and I'm deputy headmistress. Today parents will learn why their children make weird things happen when either he or she is either angry or upset."  
  
Professor Weasley then pulled out a stick, and moved it or something. When she did it, a plate in front of her started floating. Right then many people gasped. Fiona just sat there in shock.  
  
"Now your children won't be doing that immediately, but that's the first charm they will learn. Now I hope you all brought money for supplies," Professor Weasley said to her shocked audience. "Now we have created this orientation to tell you about some of the goings-on in the wizarding world.  
  
"About eighteen years ago we were at war. A very dangerous wizard, Voldemort, had come back, and we were busy saving lives. At that time Albus Dumbledore, was the headmaster at Hogwarts, and he was the most talented wizard of modern times. Many people were killed in the war, but it has been over for fifteen years since the same boy who had almost put Voldemort into his grave when he was one. Put Voldemort right back into his grave, and made it twenty feet deep," Hermione said. "This young man also happened to be one of my best friends, Harry Potter.  
  
"Harry was the reason the wizarding world got to rest for thirteen years, and he is also the reason that many of the people in this room right now are actually alive. Voldemort loved to torture muggles. He would send out his minions to have fun, and they would resort to ." Hermione kept talking, but a person in the audience wasn't listening.  
  
James was so into what this woman was saying; that he almost felt like what she had said was part of him. For some odd strange reason he suddenly remembered a flash of green light, and a very evil high-pitched scream. James was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear some people gasp as he stood up to leave and get some fresh air.  
  
James didn't know what was going on until someone came out and said, "Sir, I know this is very strange to you, but it is the truth."  
  
James turned to find the same woman who was in the pub. "No, ma'am its not that just something you wouldn't understand," and he left to go back to his family.  
  
Hermione waited out there for a while. The man she just spoke to brought back tons of old memories of the times before Harry killed Voldemort. She had been doing orientation so many times now that she could just put herself into an unemotional mode whenever she spoke of him. After they found Voldemort, but no Harry. Hermione had confined herself to her room, and just wept, threw things, and let all her anger out.  
  
Before Hermione could let herself dwell on the subject, she made her way back into the pub.  
  
* * *  
  
After their action-packed day of meeting wizards and such, the Harrisons left with four very sleepy children. Fiona, however, was on cloud nine, and could NOT believe she was a witch. It just seemed surreal. She made friends with all the Weasley children. Fiona found out that Jackson was the second oldest of eight kids, and was starting Hogwarts that same year.  
  
Jackson said his parents wanted more kids, and that they lived in "high- style" since his grandfather became minister of magic after the war. Fiona with all her thoughts about witches and wizards soon nodded off to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the summer was very interesting. Fiona was busy trying to get to know the wizarding world as much as she could. She would always talk about her wand, a willow with a phoenix feather, ten and a half inches long. Her wand was the most awaited thing she had gotten.  
  
Most of the time Fiona would be busy reading one of her school books, or out with one of her best friends who had also been accepted. Fiona kept herself busy that summer, and failed to notice how much her father was acting strangely.  
  
Ever since the first time in the leaky cauldron, James had been completely preoccupied with what had happened. He had started having more dreams like the ones he had when he had first woken up. He'd have dreams of riding a broomstick, or running in a huge castle that had many secrets. In so many ways his dreams really seemed to be true, but one dream caught his eye more than any other.  
  
He was walking in a corridor with two other people, and they were talking, but he was just sort of there. In all his dreams no one had a face, but the person next to him did. Next to him he was looking into the face of Professor Weasley, but she was younger. Right then James woke up.  
  
It scared him half to death, but to suddenly see a face in a dream he'd been having for years was big, but at the same time very scary. James told Layna about it, and she just said that maybe he was a part of that world at one time but no one could know.  
  
* * *  
  
Layna was beginning to get really scared with all that was going on. When she saw the uniforms for Fiona's new school, she almost screamed. They were exactly the same as the ones at the Dursleys. She had then wanted to take out that picture. She had started taking the picture with her everywhere to see if she could find out whom the person was. After a while, Layna soon forgot about the picture.  
  
* * *  
  
Today Fiona was going to Hogwarts. The other children had already started school the week before. Fiona was a bit sad her siblings wouldn't be able to see her off, but she enjoyed having her parents' full attention for once.  
  
"I'm going to see if I can find Gina," and before they knew it Fiona was already in the crowd of people looking for her friend.  
  
James and Layna had been very anxious for the past week. James's dreams had increased, but he still didn't see any faces, but they were getting stranger and wilder each night. He knew Layna was already anxious about Fiona leaving, so he hadn't made any mention of them to her. They could tell Fiona was quite eager to start school, and be away from home in a sort of boarding school.  
  
"Mum, dad," Fiona had come back with Gina, and the redheaded boy she had met at orientation. "This is Jackson Weasley, his Mum is Professor Weasley."  
  
"Nice to meet you Jackson," Layna said.  
  
"Likewise, Mr. And Mrs. Harrison," Jackson said politely.  
  
"So you've known magic all your life, eh," James asked.  
  
"Yup, Mum was transfiguration teacher before I was born because McGonagall could no longer teach. But it's not special or anything, since I've never grown up any other way," Jackson said, taking a full guess about what they were going to ask next.  
  
They went until they reached the platforms nine and ten. Fiona looked around looking for platform nine and three quarters.  
  
"Jackson exactly how to you get to the platform?" Fiona and Gina asked curiously.  
  
Jackson had a mischievous grin on his face when they asked. He just acted like he had no idea, but he did know since he'd already come with his dad to drop off his sister. Fiona and Gina were starting to get worried, so he just let go and started laughing.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Fiona asked looking at him as if he'd lost his marbles.  
  
"The looks on your faces were hilarious!! You just run through the wall at platforms nine and ten," and Jackson took off ahead them straight through the barrier.  
  
Fiona and Gina just looked at his retreating form strangely but followed him at a run. Their families right behind wondering where the hell they were going. Before they knew it a scarlet steam engine was in front of them with the gold lettering. The Hogwarts express stood proud, and Fiona and Gina were flabbergasted.  
  
"Welcome to the Hogwarts express," Jackson said behind them with a grin on his face.  
  
"Wow!" was all the girls could manage to say.  
  
Jackson led them to a back compartment where they could sit, and left the parents behind. Layna and James found a bench and sat down as they watched what was going on. It was quite weird with what was happening. In some weird way he felt as though he belonged here, and he was getting quite uncomfortable with the feeling that he'd been here before. (A/N: Ah, but he has!!!!!)  
  
While Gina and Fiona's parents sat waiting for their daughters to return, a man with vivid red hair came and stood next to them. The man looked quite a lot like that boy who showed them how to get onto the platform. Deciding he wanted to make conversation James asked him which year his kid was in.  
  
"Oh, my daughter's going into her third year, and my son's going into his first," the man said proudly. "Yours?"  
  
"Our daughter starting her first year, my name's James Harrison," James extending his hand to shake.  
  
"Ron Weasley, and here comes Jackson with some kids," Ron said shaking James's hand.  
  
Jackson was retreating with Gina and Fiona, and waved excitedly at his dad. Fiona ran towards her parents' excitement coursing through her veins. Gina was right behind them looking apprehensive.  
  
"So your Jackson's dad, well mind you had your son not come when he did we would have never made it onto the platform," James said with a little laugh.  
  
"Well that's a good thing. Your muggles right?" Ron asked a bit nervously.  
  
"Yeah, but we're quite proud of our daughter, and at least we know our family wasn't going crazy with all the weird things she was doing at home." Layna said looking really proud of her daughter.  
  
Ron then left to go help his daughter who was also off to Hogwarts. While he was walking to the train, he thought of the man he had just recently met. He looked very familiar, but he couldn't place his face. Lana was ready for her dad to come and say bye. They had a fairly large family with six kids and one on the way.  
  
James, meanwhile, was being drug onto the train by his daughter so she could show it to him. The place all seemed so familiar in a very weird way, and so had Jackson's father. They had ten minutes until the train would leave, and James and Layna both had to return to work. As the train went around a corner, James and Layna left.  
  
The Sorting!!!!!  
  
Fiona, Gina, and Jackson all had their own compartment together. They chatted about different stuff since both Gina and Fiona had read Hogwarts, A History, and Jackson's Mum had made him read it. "Have you ever been to Hogwarts?" Gina asked.  
  
"No, but I've heard loads about it. I have a lot of cousins who've already started, and my whole family has been there. Except my aunt Fleur, she went to Beauxbatons, the top magical academy in France," Jackson said all with one breath.  
  
"Wow, the first time I ever heard about it was when I got my letter. My parents and I both thought it was some practical joke or something. In some way though, I felt it was real," Fiona told them.  
  
"Same with me, but I almost didn't get to go to orientation," Gina said.  
  
"Which house do you expect to be in?" Fiona asked.  
  
"I hope I'm in Gryffindor, because my sister isn't there," Jackson said.  
  
"I do too, but I also hope I'll be in Ravenclaw," Fiona said.  
  
"Well I really don't care which house I'm in as long as it's not Slytherin," Gina said, shaking her head when she said Slytherin.  
  
They chatted for a while until the elderly witch with the lunch cart came by with food.  
  
"Jackson, I have a question for you," Gina said, a mischievous grin on her face. "Did your mum really know Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yeah, but my family really keeps it quiet. My parents were his best friends, and they really took it hard when he disappeared. I had to beg my uncle Fred to tell me about him when I was about six. We have some pictures of him in our house," Jackson said, he got kind of quiet while talking.  
  
"So how did they meet?" Gina asked, not realizing how hard it was for Jackson to talk about it.  
  
"On this train on their way to Hogwarts for the first time," Jackson said quietly. "Dad told me the first time he ever met mum he thought her to be a bossy-know-it-all type of girl. They didn't start noticing each other until their sixth year. After Harry made them go on a date together, since he was going with another girl. Can we please talk about something else?"  
  
Fiona realized her friend's discomfort and changed to subject to Quidditch.  
  
* * *  
  
Before long, Jackson, Fiona, and Gina could feel the train slowing. They were all trembling with excitement and anxiety about being sorted. One thing that wasn't covered in Hogwarts, A History was how students were sorted because it was a secret until they get there. They joined the line to get out of the train.  
  
Up front they could hear a man so large he looked, as he though didn't belong. He was twice as tall and five times wider than a normal man. He had wild hair and beard that were both black along with his eyes that could barley be seen through all his hair.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' year over here!" the man pointed to an array of little boats on the shore of the lake. "No more 'an four ter a boat!"  
  
Before Fiona and Gina could finish thinking about the large man in front of them, Jackson cut in their thoughts. "That's Hagrid he comes over every now and them to chat with mum and dad. He's half-giant you know, but he's very nice. He's the gamekeeper and the Care of Magical Creatures teacher."  
  
Fiona and Gina were just in awe. The three of them got into a boat along with a timid girl with very dark features.  
  
"Hi, I'm Avalon Malfoy," the girl said, putting out her hand so they could shake.  
  
"I'm Fiona Harrison," Fiona said, shaking her hand, " and that's Gina Wheatly, and that's Jackson Weasley." Avalon shook all their hands in turn.  
  
"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts here in a sec," Hagrid said from ahead.  
  
After they went through a curtain of ivy, a huge castle reared above them. The castle had many turrets and towers; making the person looking up to the top get a bit woozy. Many ooh's and aah's were issued from the group. Before long they were coming up to an underground docking place.  
  
Everyone began getting out of the boats, whispering excitedly about the ride among their classmates. They walked through an underground hallway up to two large doors. Standing in the doorways was none other than Professor Weasley, Jackson's mum.  
  
"I'll take them from here Hagrid," she said, waving the frightened children inside.  
  
The entrance hall was so big you could fit Fiona's entire house with room left over for a quite large front and back garden. Fiona was enraptured by the enormity of the place, but Professor Weasley cut her thoughts short as she called them to attention.  
  
"Through these doors you will go and join your classmates, but before you can you must be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each and every house has made great witches and wizards. I'll be back to get you in a while," and she turned and left through the doors.  
  
All the students started getting really nervous. It was a known fact that no one was allowed to tell first years how he or she would be sorted, so they were really thinking some stupid thoughts.  
  
"My brother told me we had beat up a dragon," a boy with dreadlocks said.  
  
Everyone was so nervous you could tell some of the girls wanted to cry. Before they were ready, Professor Weasley came back to take them to everyone to their waiting doom. Fiona was getting so nervous, maybe she wasn't supposed to be here, and she was just too scared to really think. And when you're nervous you always think of the worst things that can happen at any moment. 'What if it was a mistake and the letter was for another Fiona,' Fiona thought to herself.  
  
But then she was hit with another shock; they had just turned into the great hall, which was even bigger than the entrance hall had been. Candles floated all over the place. There were five tables in the room, four right beside each other and a table for all the professors. In front of the teacher's table a very small elderly man was putting an old wizened hat on a three-legged stool. The hall became very quiet. Then a rip in the brim of the hat opened and the hat began to sing:  
  
A thousand years ago, When young Gryffindor took me off his head, The four founders put some brains in me, They left me to sort the ones after they were dead and gone, Gryffindor, who was brave, And enjoyed a good sword fight, Is for the brave at heart. Ravenclaw is for the book smart, The ones who look upon the library as their haven, Brains are well needed there. Good old Hufflepuff is for the loyal, And patience is held true, Where many are good listeners, Slytherin is for the ambitious, Cunning till the end, Were your friends will come true. So put me on, and I will tell you where you belong, Many choices there are, but only one will fit! (A/N: If you all say anything I shall hunt you down!!!)  
  
The hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song.  
  
"Now when I call your name your will come and put the sorting hat on your head, and then join your classmates," Professor Weasley said. "Alarie, Lizzie."  
  
A girl with mousy brown hair came and sat on the stool, " SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Amar, Adi!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Bones, Ernest!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The list went on until, Gustave Hadley, ("HUFFLEPUFF!"). Finally Professor Weasley called, "Harrison, Fiona!"  
  
Fiona went to the stool and sat down with hat on her head. The hat was much too large for her, and she found herself staring at the brim of the hat. "Very talented, I see. Very much like your father! Oh, yes! Your father would be proud! But where to put you? . GRYFFINDOR! With all your family."  
  
Fiona walked to the left middle table, which had just erupted, into applause to congratulate her into their house. Fiona was too busy with her thoughts to really think about what was going on. Why had the hat said ' with family?' Fiona put her thoughts away though; as she was eager to know which house her friends would be in.  
  
Fiona was followed by a Hufflepuff, and three Gryffindors. Fiona just sat and watched, as the line of first years got shorter until a familiar name was called. "Malfoy, Avalon!" The girl whom she had met on the boat, who had seemed very scared. Fiona hoped the hat would put her in Gryffindor, but after a few seconds she was placed in Hufflepuff. Fiona just stared at the line and wished it would hurry and get to her friends.  
  
"Perks" . "Shaw" . "Snape" . "Thesolins", and twin girls "Vasquez" . "Vasquez", and finally "Weasley, Jackson!"  
  
Jackson was very pale by now. The hat had a barely touch his head when the hat screeched, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Fiona clapped the loudest as Jackson made his way to the Gryffindor table. Right after the roar settled down, "Wheatly, Gina!" was called. After a few seconds, the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" Gina wearily made her way to the table opposite of Fiona and Jackson's.  
  
After Professor Weasley returned from putting the hat up, Professor McGonagall stood up. "Welcome for another year at Hogwarts! Let the feast begin!" and with a wave of her hand the plates and such were filled with food. There was chicken, turkey, roast, steak, and much more. Everyone dug in.  
  
The girl with dark blonde hair seated in front of Fiona decided to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Glynis Brown, but my dim-witted mum didn't know how stupid the name was so you can call me Chay. Me mum was a witch."  
  
"I'm Fiona Harrison, but I'm muggle-born. Where are you from?" Fiona replied.  
  
"I'm from Northern Ireland, we have to fly here the muggle way so we can get to the train. My mum had to do that when she was young," Chay replied, quite proud of her heritage. "Where are you from?"  
  
"From Surrey, both my parents are muggles. My dad moved us here because of his job," Fiona said, a little tweaked about the move.  
  
"Where did you live before?" Chay asked.  
  
"Avig, Maine, back in the states," Fiona said, " our house was much larger there than it is here. I have to share a room with my sisters. Do you have any brothers and sisters?"  
  
"Oh yes! My mum has been very keen on having kids! I'm the oldest of five. There's Cordell, Elly, Thomas, and Paul, they're twins. How many do you have?"  
  
"Well there are only five of us-" Fiona was cut off when Professor McGonagall stood up to begin her speech.  
  
"Welcome back! I would just like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds to any student. Mr. Filch has a list of 384 items that will give you a detention if not found. Thirdly, Open House will be posted on by your Head-of-House sometime this week. I will give any parents who need muggle ways to get here specific instructions. Now off to bed! First years, please keep up with your house prefect, they will show you the way to the common room."  
  
With those final words, students started going everywhere. Fiona, Jackson, and Glynis caught up with an older boy with mousy brown hair. "Hey Frank! Aunt Ginny sure didn't forget to brag to my mum about you being a prefect!"  
  
"Jackson, you are such a nit-wit! You'll never be a prefect if you keep hanging around uncle Fred and George's store! You know they never even finished Hogwarts!" Frank told his younger cousin.  
  
"Being a prefect just takes the fun out of life!" Jackson said in retreat.  
  
After that, they silently followed Frank the rest of the way to the common room. After a while, they stopped in front of a large portrait of a large woman in a pink dress.  
  
"Password?" the lady asked.  
  
Frank cleared his throat so he could make the password sound very intimidating, "Dormiens Nunquam."  
  
Then the portrait swung open to reveal a room with many comfy armchairs and couches. There were several tables for students to work at. "Girls dormitories to your right, boys the same on your left."  
  
"Night Jackson!" Fiona said as she ascended the stairs towards the girls' dormitories.  
  
Fiona was filled with a warm happiness as she met the other girls she would be sharing a room with for the next seven years. "Hi, I'm Fiona Harrison, what are your names?"  
  
A Japanese girl came over and said with a slight accent, "Hi, I am Kaori Hiroshi, I moved here six years ago from Tokyo. You may call me Kay."  
  
A girl with very thick brown eyebrows and curly brown hair came over, "Hi, I'm Rivka Jerod, but you can call me Devorit."  
  
"Well are any of you, pure-blood or whatever?" Chay asked, letting her mind be known.  
  
"My family is a very important Japanese wizarding family, but there are some muggles in there too," Kaori said, quite proud of her heritage. "How about you Devorit?"  
  
"My grandmother was a pureblood, and my mother is a third or something like that, it's kind of hard to tell, but you know what I'm beat so I'm off to bed. Classes start tomorrow you know," and Devorit disappeared behind the curtains of her four-poster.  
  
"You know she's right," Fiona said, speaking up. "I think I'll go on to bed as well. See you bright and early since I'm an early bird."  
  
After the other girls going to bed, Chay and Kaori decided they might as well go on to bed. After a few minutes, the dorm was quiet with only soft breathing, and a few snores from Chay. But Fiona stayed awake wondering what the hat had meant. She began to wonder whether her dad might have gone here, but she knew it would be to good to be true. Before long Fiona fell asleep thinking about what the future held in store.  
  
* * *  
  
At around six the next morning, James woke up to get ready for work as usual. He had been thinking a lot about what had been going on since Fiona had gotten her letter, or well since they had moved to Surrey. He'd had another dream that night and Jackson's father's face had also taken residence in his dreams, but for the first time he heard them speak. They sound the same from when he had heard them for real, but in his dream it was very different.  
  
James got so caught up with his thoughts that he almost forgot what he was doing and nicked himself while shaving. He looked into the first aid bag his wife carried with her everywhere, and instead of finding the liquid bandages, he found a very odd piece of paper. He'd felt like he had seen this paper, felt, and used this type of paper once before, but memories of doing so had long since been forgotten.  
  
What James saw, when he turned the piece of paper, was something he was completely not expecting. It was an exact picture of him, but with many different features. He had fairer skin, green eyes like Lily's, and Fiona's jet-black hair. James was suddenly hit with a memory, or dream.  
  
He was walking the two people he kept seeing in his dreams. They were talking, but he wasn't hearing them. Then suddenly he could hear them talking quite suddenly.  
  
"C'mon how else will you remember your seventh year?" the girl with bushy brown hair to his right asked.  
  
"Yeah, Harry, she's right," and James was suddenly jerked out of the memory.  
  
That was the first time they had ever spoken to him, or said a name. That must be his real name, but he was scared about getting to the bottom of this. He was very eager that maybe that was his key memory to his past, but the absurdity of this was overwhelming. He hoped that maybe it was nothing and tried to push it to the back of his mind.  
  
The only resemblance to him and the picture was the glasses, but James only wore his to read or watch movies and such. Fiona had to where hers 24/7, and without them she could only see blurry shapes. James then fully decided this was a matter to deal with later and finished getting ready and headed for work.  
  
* * *  
  
But work proved to be quite difficult for James. Everything about what happened that morning made him think about it. James had to try very hard to push it back because he had a meeting with Mr. Dursley later and he needed his wits about him then. Dursley had been very suspicious about why Fiona was his only child going to private school. James didn't know why but he was very insistent on knowing the name, but one of the main things Professor Weasley had mentioned was to never mention Hogwarts in front of muggles.  
  
James knew Dursley must have known something about the place to be so insistent about knowing about the name. James had an hour until the meeting so he put his stuff together and finished his speech.  
  
* * *  
  
Mr. Dursley had invited James to lunch later on that day to discuss details of the meeting when Mr. Dursley brought up the subject about Fiona.  
  
"So how's your daughter?" Mr. Dursley asked.  
  
"She's quite fine, just posted us a letter about how much she loved the campus," James replied, remembering the owl that had frightened Layna, but James had naturally taken the letter and it left.  
  
"What school is she going to again?" Mr. Dursley egged on.  
  
"Oh, it's quite new, they're letting the students pick the name so it will be original. We won't know until later," James said, using the same lie he'd been using lately.  
  
"Oh, well in that case, how can she stand being away from her family all the time?" Mr. Dursley asked.  
  
"She's doing fine, but she misses us terribly. She says she is quite popular because she's from the states," James said, knowing that the statement was quite true since she always talked about her dorm mates.  
  
Mr. Dursley was very suspicious of this young man. He reminded quite a bit of his nephew and two of his daughters looked a lot like his ex-sister-in- law and her good-for-nothing husband. When they had shown the little girl named Lily he heard Petunia take a sharp intake of air. The little girl had been an exact replica of Petunia's sister. Petunia had told him later that it was like seeing the real Lily again in almost 35 years.  
  
Mr. Dursley just pushed the absurd idea out of his head and continued his conversation with Harrison. This man was a genius and he wasn't readily going to lose him.  
  
* * *  
  
Fiona's first week at Hogwarts had been awesome. She had readily made friends with the girls in her dorm, and the boys in her grade and house were quite nice as well. The only class she didn't really like was Potions because the Professor who taught them just didn't like her much. Jackson had assured her that he didn't like anybody except those in Slytherin.  
  
Professor Snape had scared Fiona with his soft but menacing voice. He was a man who was clearly aging badly. Jackson told that her was in his mid fifties, but he looked much older than he really was. His face looked more around seventy and his hair was almost all grey but had a bit of the salt and pepper look to it (with a lot of salt), and it was very greasy.  
  
Other than Potions Fiona did very well in her classes. She and Jackson were both the best in their Defence Against the Dark Arts classes with Professor Lupin. Jackson told Fiona that he was a werewolf, but Fiona just said he must have been kidding. One of the first things Professor Lupin talked about was the fact he was a werewolf, and one day a month he wouldn't be teaching and Professor Weasley, Professor Weasley's husband would teach them.  
  
Jackson had already told everyone that his dad would teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. He seemed quite proud that both of his parents taught there. He even said that he knew Professor Lupin well because he also came by quite often.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jackson, could you stay after," Professor Weasley asked her son.  
  
Jackson told Fiona he would meet up with her in Charms and stayed back with his mum. Jackson knew she was going to ask about his classes because he hadn't been doing that well in Potions.  
  
"How's school?"  
  
"Fine, I really like Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms," Jackson said.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something," Professor Weasley, said giving her son the eye, "Miss Harrison seems to be your best friend."  
  
"Yeah, why?" Jackson asked.  
  
"Well Professor McGonagall told me that we have very little information on her father, and I was just wondering if you knew anything."  
  
"No, all she talks about is how rowdy her house is, and how much she misses them. She told me she is a lot like her dad personality wise."  
  
"Oh, well go on ahead to Charms, tell Flitwick that you stayed after," and Jackson left to join his friends.  
  
* * *  
  
"There will be a post of open house on the house bulletin board. Owl your parents about the dates, or if your parents need muggle means of getting here talk to your head of house," Professor McGonagall told the students at dinner that night.  
  
McGonagall was sure they would have a good turnout this year just like last. Most muggle parents are quite intrigued about their child's magical education. She was doing quite well being the headmistress. It was really quite fun putting in classes that further the kids' muggle education. They kept up with English, math, and reading lessons so they wouldn't be completely lost in the muggle world.  
  
Classes were during study time, and most students would be assigned books. Most would grumble about it, but grammar and essays were much improved, and no student would have trouble reading since they only got to a fifth grade level.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Fiona!" yelled Kay as they left their Defence Against the Dark Arts class. "How are your parents getting here from Surrey?"  
  
"Well, I already talked to Professor Weasley about it she told me that they could ride the train."  
  
"Are they bringing your siblings?"  
  
"Probably not, they can be quite a hassle."  
  
"Oh, okay," and Kay dropped the subject as they entered the great hall for lunch.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione was quite curious about this one girl. Fiona Harrison seemed to have tons of secrets in her family that they couldn't even dig up. There was very little information about her father. Most of the children's families were looked up back to before muggles made records of people. There was just no information on her father. All they found was a report card from college, and some hospital records.  
  
What also through Hermione for a loop, was how much Fiona seemed to remind her of someone, but whom? She acted and looked quite like someone, but just couldn't place his or her face. That was until now. Once in Transfiguration Fiona was really frustrated about something and her eyes were an almost unnatural green. Right then Hermione almost felt like Harry was there.  
  
This girl looked exactly like her rumoured-to-be-deceased friend. Since it was winter and she had been inside more often, Fiona's hair was almost jet- black. Hermione wanted so badly to ask her about her father, but she didn't feel like intruding upon a student's personal life.  
  
Hermione decided she would have to ask Mr. Harrison about when he came for open house. Fiona already came to her to ask about how her parents would get here. She seemed very excited about her parents coming, but then again most muggle-born children were. Hermione remembered how much her parents hated being in the dark about her education.  
  
Hermione stopped her thoughts when she remembered she had essays to grade.  
  
* * *  
  
Today was the last day of term, and parents would be arriving tomorrow afternoon. Fiona and Jackson were leaving lunch early to head for the dungeons.  
  
"Hey Fiona!" Jackson said with a sudden thought. "We have enough time, so how about we go to the trophy room."  
  
"Sure why?" Fiona asked, confused with his sudden want to go to the trophy room.  
  
"I always wanted to see my parents awards they got when they went to school."  
  
Instead of going down a certain staircase, Fiona and Jackson made their way down a dimly lit carpeted corridor. After going along some ways, they found a "trophy" case in which many trophies were kept. Jackson reached out and pulled on one of them, and the "trophy" case moved to reveal a room full of trophies. They ranged from bronze to pure gold with precious gems on them.  
  
"Mum and dad's are back here," Jackson said, heading towards the back.  
  
Back there were trophies from this century and the past century. Fiona paused to look at a plaque with Quidditch member names on it. She found the one of Jackson's dad's time. Harry Potter was on it also under seeker and captain, and Jackson's dad was there under keeper.  
  
"Cool, dad used to always talk about their Quidditch games. Mum never played, but she was his biggest fan."  
  
Right next to it was a very dusty picture that had years of dust on it that completely kept it from being seen. Jackson grabbed it and blew off some of the dust, which made both Fiona and Jackson sneeze. It was a picture of the '96-'97 Quidditch team and one of the members shocked her.  
  
"Hey this's dad's old team," Jackson said quite excited. "See there's dad, aunt Ginny, and that's Harry."  
  
This was the first time Fiona had ever seen a picture of Harry Potter, and it made her gasp. It was almost a carbon copy of her dad, but with hers and Lily's features.  
  
"Hey, I know where they keep all the old head boys and girls, mum ought to be on it," Jackson said looking at some pictures that framed with little inscriptions.  
  
Fiona looked to, but found something just as shocking. Head boy and girl of '77, James Potter and Lily Evans. Lily Evans just looked like Fiona's sister Lily, and James Potter must be Harry Potter's dad because they looked exactly alike. Fiona was very unsure about her dad now, and very scared about the past none of them had ever known.  
  
After a while they left, heading for the dungeons where they would be having Potions. Fiona had been very excited about her parents coming, but now she was unsure and anxious.  
  
* * *  
  
James and Layna had already gotten onto the Hogwarts Express. James was anxious about seeing his daughter, and he kept having strange dreams. Stranger than the ones he already had. It was kind of like he was flying among the grounds where this huge castle stood, next to it was a beautiful glistening lake. He felt as thought he belonged there. In an eerie way, it was like all the people on the grounds were calling him home.  
  
James was very unsure of his past, but it seemed as though his past was finding him.  
  
* * *  
  
At around one, Jackson dad arrived at Hogwarts, and so did a few other parents. Fiona said hi to Jackson's dad, but his dad said something that shocked her a bit.  
  
"Fiona, please call me Ron, I'm only Professor Weasley to you when I am teaching, but that's it," Ron said smiling at her.  
  
"Okay, but don't mind me if I slip up a bit," Fiona said unsure of what to think.  
  
Jackson's older sister Lana was with them, but she was very quiet. Lana looked a lot like her mother except her blue eyes. She told Fiona that this was the first generation of Weasleys that weren't all redheads, but majority of all the children were.  
  
"Hey dad!" Jackson said to divert his father's attention. "I found the trophy room today, Fiona and I saw your pictures!"  
  
"That's nice son," Ron said, not really that excited by it.  
  
The kids were walking up ahead of Ron and Hermione, and Ron turned to his wife. "That girl looks just like him except for the eyes, and the fact that she is girl."  
  
"What have I been telling you for the past few months?"  
  
"Well she's really quiet in class, so I never really notice her," Ron said, a bit taken aback by his wife's harshness. "What has Poppy said about the baby?"  
  
"I'm barely five months along, and yes it is one child. Have you found any names?" Ron usually chose their kids names, because he had a knack for names, but Hermione had Lana's and Jackson's picked out when she was a little girl.  
  
"Lena, if it's a girl, and Logan if it's a boy," Ron said, thinking he had some pretty good names.  
  
"That sounds good, but what about middle names?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I haven't given it much thought, but I like Darcy, Brigitte, and Julianne for a girl. Merrick, but I'm second guessing that one, and Riley for a boy," Ron said, very unsure about boy names. There are many more girl names out there than, boy names.  
  
"Well I was thinking Reid for a boy, Logan Reid, and I like Lena Darcy, but we better get this Open House started. You need to go down and help Remus," Hermione said sure Remus would need some help.  
  
Ron kissed his wife, and headed for the dungeons where the Defense Against the Dark Arts class was. Hermione was sad to see him go. They were rarely alone with each other because they had so many kids, and for ten months they would see each other maybe twelve times.  
  
* * *  
  
James and Layna were very nervous about seeing their daughter. They knew Fiona would have changed a lot, but they were hoping that it was for the good and not the bad. James was very nervous about how coming to all these places made him feel. odd. He hadn't told Layna about his strange dream/day mare. It was just so . not right. Who was he? Who is he?  
  
If James never found out about his past, then he could deal with that, but recently he wasn't so sure his life would be fulfilled with just that. He needed to know everything about his past because it seemed to be something about it he should know now. He kept feeling as though at some point and time he had frequented these places that his daughter was going to that were only associated with the wizarding world.  
  
Layna was very eager to see her daughter since Fiona had gotten accepted. Fiona had never been away from home so long, and Layna was worried about her daughter's needs. She was also nervous about how James had been acting lately. He had been very distracted and acted as though he were in another world, or seemed as thought he wished he were in a different place.  
  
They hadn't spoken much during the train ride, but Layna sat very close to her husband. Layna loved the way her and James's bodies fitted into each other's curves. Layna was pretty tall for a woman, and had a very thin structure, but wide hips. Layna's mother always told she got her childbearing hips, but she had a small bosom at barely a B-cup. James was quite tall, but he wasn't as muscular has some men, but he had a handsome physique. But with having five children, including triplets Layna wasn't as thin as she once was, and she had a bigger cup size.  
  
James was just an awesome husband, and he had an awesome relationship with his children. Even though he and Fiona were very close, he tried to make Christopher, Lily, Danyella, and Damion feel as though they had the same relationship, but Damion and James were close.  
  
The girls and Christopher were all mommas' babies. Layna had a tough job separating her attention between Lily and Danyella. Lily had a green thumb the same colour as her emerald eyes, and Danyella was a karate freak. Most of the time she and Layna would do the Tae-Bo tapes at home. Layna couldn't do many of the things Danyella could because she had a much limber body.  
  
That is what put Layna into shape after having the triplets, because she almost doubled in weight, but she carried the triplets for almost thirty- seven weeks, but the last month of her pregnancy she was in the hospital. It was very hard for her to be out of her daughter's life for that long. She could remember how much she waddled to and from the living room while she was home. Those were good and bad memories, but Layna was ecstatic about the fact that she was having more children.  
  
"Hon, are you worried?" Layna asked her husband.  
  
"A bit, but that's only because of all my weird occurrences around here," James told his wife truthfully.  
  
"Are you worried about the dreams?" Layna asked a bit taken aback about his sudden talk about his dreams.  
  
"Yeah, but, er, I keep having this one dream that always has Fiona's friend Jackson's parents in it. Well, er, once they spoke, and for the past fifteen years in all my recurring dreams no one has ever spoken to me, and in one of them they said a name," James said looking at window, and not quite seeing what they were passing.  
  
"What-what name did they say?" Layna asked suddenly nervous and anxious of her husband's answer.  
  
"H-Harry," James said.  
  
Layna just sat there staring at her husband in disbelief, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, but what's the importance of it? There was no last name!"  
  
"Do remember what Professor Weasley said at orientation?" Layna asked apprehensively. "You remember who she said was her best friend?"  
  
"Well not really, I was to busy trying to place her face and our surroundings because I kinda like gave off an odor that I had been there before. Why?"  
  
"She talked about that war she and her husband fought in with their best friend, Harry Potter," Layna said her blue eyes wide with anxiety.  
  
"W-What do you think it means? We both know Harry isn't a rare name."  
  
"Yeah but you always have dreams with them in it!" Layna's voice started rising.  
  
James was silent, he didn't know what to think because there was no possible way it could be true. He remembered how Fiona would just have these sudden bursts of magic whenever her emotions got out of control, and he had never shown any signs like that. Anyway how could the Dursleys be involved? They were also somehow in this mess, and Mr. Dursley was getting suspicious.  
  
"What about the Dursleys?" James asked suddenly catching his wife off guard.  
  
"Well I am not sure, but maybe we can get some answers from Fiona, and I think we're beginning to slow down."  
  
The train slowed down at Hogsmeade Station, and James and Layna gathered their things to leave the train. They left the train amongst many other parents who seemed quite excited about coming back, or at least that's what Mr. and Mrs. Harrison supposed. On the beginning of a path there were a few dozen of horseless carriages. They looked at each other with a strange look on their faces.  
  
They got into one of the last carriages where another man was already there. He looked to be a very tall thin man with a brown goatee flecked with grey as was his brown hair. He was wearing midnight blue robes with what looked to be a midnight blue three piece suit. "Hello, I'm Gavin Finlay," the man said extending his hand.  
  
"James Harrison," James said shaking the man's hand, "and this is my wife Layna."  
  
"What year is your kid in?"  
  
"Oh, Fiona's in first year, and she's in Gryffindor," James said a bit smugly, though he couldn't figure why.  
  
"Well I have twins, Frank and Selma, Frank's a Gryffindor fifth year and his sister's in Hufflepuff," Gavin told them, "and my son Russell is a second year Ravenclaw."  
  
"Wow, so did you go here?" Layna asked awkwardly.  
  
"Yup, my wife and both did, we both graduated at the top of our class, you looking at the head boy of '98-'99, but I was a Ravenclaw and my wife Ginny was a Gryffindor."  
  
"Where's your wife?" Layna asked suddenly, pondering why this man was alone without her,  
  
"She's still home with the kids, and she isn't yet ready to go on the train, she just gave birth to our triplets in October, two identical boys and a little girl. Ramon, Vera, and Rupert."  
  
"That's so sweet, we have nine-year-old triplets at home, Lily, Danyella, and Damion. They are all quite a handful. We also have a five-year-old, he's very quiet though," Layna explained to the man.  
  
"Now I guess we both have large families since I have seven kids, and you have five, quite rare these days," Gavin told them as if this was a rarely known fact.  
  
"Yeah, quite rare," but that was Layna said as she just saw Hogwarts looming up against the bright winter sun. It was beautiful with all the fresh snow, and you could see all the students outside awaiting their parents arrival, many were pelting others with snowballs.  
  
James just looked at the school with awe beyond words, and in some weird way he felt right back at home. There was some odd recognition of the school was shocking, but he was excited that was daughter was in this grand place. As he looked around the grounds for his daughter, he saw a bunch of redheaded boys gleefully pelting some girls of varying hair colour with snowballs. The girls were putting up a good fight against them bewitching five or six snowballs to attack one boy.  
  
As James watched the children, he saw his daughter amongst the girls using her wand to bewitch a snowball after a boy with vivid red hair. She looked as though she was have tons of fun, and had bits of snow clung to her hair. James suddenly pictured other people there pelting everyone else with snowballs. James shook his head. Behind him Layna was looking for Fiona.  
  
"Hon, look there she is!" Layna said pointing toward her daughter. "Fiona!"  
  
Fiona turned around, looking to see who had called her name. When her eyes found them, a big smile swallowed her face. She charged, and knocked her dad to the ground.  
  
"Mum, dad it's so great to see you!" she said delightedly. Layna gave her a big hug, and James gave his daughter a huge bear hug.  
  
"It's so good to see you too, hon," James said grasping his daughter tightly.  
  
"Are you going to show us in?" Layna asked.  
  
"Yeah mum, just let me introduce you to some people," and Fiona grabbed their hands and dragged them over where many other kids were greeting their parents. "Hey Jackson, Gina, you all remember my parents?"  
  
Gina and the red-headed boy from the platform came over, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Harrison, nice to see you again."  
  
"You'll meet my parents as the professors!" Jackson said excitedly.  
  
Fiona lead her parents inside where they sat at one of the four long tables. James was struck with a sudden memory of being in a place exactly like this. James quickly cleared his mind, he would not do anything weird today. As they watched the parents come in and sit down, there were professors up at the high table. Only three of the faces James already knew. The headmistress and Jackson's parents were up there. Pretty soon the headmistress stood up, and everyone quieted down.  
  
"It's very good to see that we had a very good turnout of parents. To those of you who don't know me already, I'm Professor McGonagall. Many of you have met me at orientation or I taught you," she paused. "Tonight you will see your child's progress, and meet their professors. If you are to take your child home with you for Christmas, they will ride the Hogwarts Express with you. Enjoy your children's classes."  
  
Everyone started getting up, and Fiona started at her first class of the week, Transfiguration.  
  
* * *  
  
"Geez, talk about a long walk just to get to class," James said following his daughter.  
  
"The first two weeks are horrible! But after a while you learn," and Fiona went through another hidden staircase.  
  
Pretty soon though they were there, and Layna and James were anxious about meeting her Professor. She seemed to be helping the trigger James's dreams. Fiona went in the back and sat with Jackson, and they followed.  
  
"My mum's the Professor," Jackson said.  
  
Pretty soon everyone had finally made it to the class, and Professor Weasley stood up to begin her speech. "Welcome, I'm very pleased that this many parents came. Today your children will show you what they've learned." She redirected her gaze to the students, "Wands ready."  
  
Twenty eleven-year-olds picked up their wands, and said an incantation. James watched Fiona do her incantation, and the toothpick in front her turned into a needle. Layna was amazed. She didn't think this is what her daughter would be doing, but she felt pride.  
  
"Pass the box back," Professor Weasley said, as she passed back a small box, full of mice. A small girl with pigtails in the front was adamantly not sticking her hand in the box. "Miss Shaw, the mice won't hurt you."  
  
Finally she grabbed one, and the box kept moving. Layna looked a bit anxious about Fiona picking one of those. things up. But Fiona just took the box, grabbed a mouse by the tail, put it in front of her, and passed the box to Jackson.  
  
"Wands ready."  
  
The children did the same thing, but it had a different incantation, and a few didn't get the desired results. Many mice now had scaly green skin, and some had a frog bottom, but a mouse top. Fiona's was an almost perfect frog, but it had a small tuft of fur on top of its head.  
  
"We have just started on animals, and so far only two students have been able to produce an almost perfect frog, Miss Harrison and Mr. Weasley."  
  
James gave his daughter a big hug, and whisper into her ear that he was very proud.  
  
"If you all have any questions, I'm free for meeting everyone," and some parents stood up to say hi to Professor Weasley.  
  
James and Layna headed to the front of the room to meet Professor Weasley. Fiona stayed behind to chat with Jackson. "So we're going to Charms next?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what your parents will think of tiny Professor Flitwick," Jackson said.  
  
"I don't really care what they think, I'm just nervous about them meeting Snape," Fiona said angrily. "He's such a git! Urgh, sometimes he just makes me want to strangle him."  
  
James and Layna waited in line to chat with Professor Weasley, and sooner than they expected it was their turn. "Hello, we're Fiona's parents," James extended his hand.  
  
Hermione took his hand to shake, and she looked at his face. "Yeah, er, sorry, great to meet you to."  
  
Layna extended her hand as well, "We're so proud that Fiona is doing so well."  
  
"Yes, yes she and my son Jackson are the highest in the class," Hermione said, her eyes never really leaving James's face. "I have some papers here I've been meaning to ask about. We have many other ways to finding your information, social security, genealogy. Well we've had some problems finding some of your information."  
  
James got a bit nervous, but it didn't show on his face. "What are you missing?"  
  
"We've found majority of Mrs. Harrison's, but we've had trouble finding yours," Hermione said. "We can't find a birth certificate, nothing, well nothing before 1998."  
  
"Well I don't really, er, I have no idea of anything that may have happened to me before then," James said, nervously, his eyes starting to look anxious.  
  
Hermione looked up from her papers, and looked right into James's eyes. It was almost like deja-vu. She suddenly saw Harry standing there with the exact same look in his eyes, the look that said much more than his uplifting words. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I was, er, an illegal immigrant from France, that was when I was found," James said, making it all up as he went along.  
  
"Oh, well that was all I had to ask, well I guess you can go ahead and head to Fiona's next class," Hermione said as the bell rang.  
  
Fiona lead her parents across the castle once again, but James barley heard what his daughter was talking about. The way Professor Weasley greeted him was very strange, and it unnerved him. She acted like somehow she recognized him, but James pushed that thought out of his head. There was no possible way she could know who he is.  
  
* * *  
  
Fiona was very happy about she her parents all her classes. The only one she didn't like was Potions. It was very creepy since Snape wasn't anywhere as sardonic as he usually is. She could tell her parents were a bit weirded out by his appearance. He a very unattractive man, and he seemed to be aging badly. After Potions Defence Against the Dark Arts was their last class of the day.  
  
Fiona kept a close eye on her parents as they heard what Lupin had to say. They seemed very alarmed when they learned he was a werewolf. Professor Weasley was there as well, and it was his and James's meeting that seemed a bit tense.  
  
Like all the other classes they met the teachers, and James and Layna went up there alone, and Fiona stayed behind to chat with her friends. Layna was a bit apprehensive about meeting Lupin since he was a werewolf. James, however, was very calm about it, and he didn't seem the least bit anxious about it. Actually he was a bit too clam for James's own feelings.  
  
"Hello, we're Fiona Harrison's parents," James said extending his hand.  
  
Remus shook his hand, and said, "Nice to meet you, your daughter is very gifted."  
  
James laughed, "So far every teacher has told us that."  
  
Remus was paused in his tracks by the man's laugh. It sounded so familiar, but very foreign at the same time. Before he could get lost in his split second reverie he grasped Mrs. Harrison's hand, "Your daughter looks a lot like you."  
  
James then extended his hand to Ron. Ron shook and said the same things about Fiona, but he, like the other Professor Weasley, wouldn't take his eyes off his face.  
  
Pretty soon James, Layna, and Fiona left for the train. Fiona was so excited about going home, that she didn't even realize how subdued her dad was. James was very preoccupied with his thoughts. The way everyone reacted to his appearance, it was just unnerving. He just wanted to hurry and get out that place before anything weirder happened. 


	2. More fun With Christmas Party

* * *  
  
Hermione was happy that the Christmas holidays were here. Every Christmas she got to go home, and it was pleasing to see everyone. She could remember how much she thought Ron would have a hard time with the kids alone, but he hadn't. He turned out to be the one everyone went to for anything.  
  
But after today's events Hermione was very anxious. Fiona Harrison's dad was the one person she was anxious in meeting because of Fiona's appearance. It turned out he wasn't much in looks, but the way he held himself, and had trouble lying. She could always tell whenever Harry was lying, and well he was the same was. But what caught her the most was his smile. She could recognize it everywhere.  
  
Ron was walking next to her, Jackson and Lana had already flooed to the house. "Honey, are sure you wouldn't rather we take the train instead of apparate?" Ron asked his wife.  
  
"No, I'll be fine, anyways it would take much to long," Hermione had used this excuse more often than Ron could remember.  
  
Ron could remember when Hermione was home all the time after both twins were born. Ainsley and Lucy had been premature, so Hermione had taken two years off work. After they were two, Ron took over and Hermione went back to work. They were not only professors, but on-call aurors. In the past ten years they had maybe been called in four times.  
  
It was hard for them to be away from each other so often. It had been a long time sine they had just had infinite time together, but that had been taken away by work and kids. Ron and Hermione wouldn't give up their jobs for anything. It was awesome to teach kids especially the older ones, and it was nice to see Remus all the time.  
  
In the twenty something years they had known Snape, he had never changed. he was still a greasy git, as Ron liked to refer to him, but he was much more civil to them. Still he was still evil, or at least Ron would say that. Snape had also been aging badly, which Ron said was because he is so sardonic. His hair had turned grey towards the end of the war, and after it was over.  
  
Remus had been doing well, but you could tell that he felt as though he were missing something, and it was very sad. He had lost both his best friends, and now his best friends son. Remus was an awesome teacher, and once the kids got over the fact that he was a werewolf, they loved him. Ron, of, course, took over for him that one time a month, so that way the kids wouldn't have to bother with Snape as they had.  
  
Hermione was nervous and she was anticipating what her heart and feelings were telling her. She tried very heard to keep up with her prenatal Potions, but it was complicated, and she would forget to take them every now and then. Those days would be completely filled with complicated emotions. Some days she would be depressed others she would be in the best mood ever.  
  
***  
  
Fiona was very happy to be home, but she missed the normal sounds of Chay's snores and such. Danyella and Lily had been a bit anxious about her coming home because they knew they would have to share their room once again.  
  
"Guys it's not that bad, especially when you share a room with three other girls," Fiona said. "My friend Chay snores every night, and once her owl had come in early, and started hooting loudly at her snoring. It was very funny!"  
  
"What's Hogwarts like?" Lily asked.  
  
"It's huge!" Fiona said. "It like a million stories tall, and has many towers and stuff. The first year Gryffindor girls dormitory is in a tower, so whenever I looked out a window, I could see almost all the grounds. It's really cool."  
  
"Wow!" Danyella exclaimed. "What are your friends like?"  
  
"Well, Kay is Japanese, and she's really good in Charms, but Chay is really good at astronomy, or well astrology. Devorit has a pretty good with most of her classes, except Potions," Fiona explained.  
  
"I wish I went there," Lily said looking out the window forlornly.  
  
Fiona just smiled. She hoped all her siblings would be able to attend Hogwarts it was just an awesome experience. Chay had told her that just because she may be a witch doesn't mean her siblings will be. Fiona was muggle-born, and her brothers and sister may not be witches and wizards, but then again some of them might but not all.  
  
Grandma Vien had come to Surrey for Christmas. Two years ago Grampa Vien died, and it had been hard for her, but she always had them. Now they were far away, and she and Fiona's parents had been thinking of moving her up here with them.  
  
Fiona was very happy to see her grandmother, but since she'd been at Hogwarts, she'd wondered if maybe she had grandparents on her father's side. (A/N: imagine her knowing Remus would kind of be like her grampa!!)  
  
While Fiona was busy explaining to her sisters about Hogwarts, the adults were still up at the kitchen table chatting. James had a growing unease in his stomach from his experiences that day, but he wasn't about to alarm his wife and his mother-in-law. Layna was busy explaining to her mum about what they saw at Hogwarts.  
  
"Mother, had you seen it you would've been shocked," Layna explained, her eyes glowing. "She could change a mouse into a frog! Isn't that just weird?!"  
  
Mehgan Vien just nodded at her daughter. It was hard to come back to see her family, and find them all changed, but she was open to change. It was quite a shock to find out that her eldest granddaughter was a witch. She hadn't believed in witches since she was a little girl, and it was a shock to know that they are truly real.  
  
"She seemed so happy there. When we got there, she and her friends were having a snowball fight," Layna said. "The older boys were bewitching snowballs to follow the other students around."  
  
"Meg, it was very interesting, you would've loved it," James said. "Well it's almost eleven, and we have tons of stuff to do tomorrow."  
  
James and Layna bid Meg goodnight, and headed to their bedroom to go to bed. Meg was sleeping on the couch-bed in the family room, and the curtain was drawn for privacy.  
  
Layna had excitedly explained everything to her mother, but James had barely said a word. He was at a loss for what to think about everyone's reaction at the school. He had been wondering about what he should tell Layna or if he should even tell her at all. Layna was fast asleep before James even began dozing off. Pretty soon James fell into a light sleep; a sleep full of dreams.  
  
* * *  
  
A young boy of about eleven is being shown around an odd place by a humongous man. Then the scene changes and you see the same boy but older fighting with an enormous green serpent. The boy gets bitten, then he changes and looks older again. He is tied to a tombstone with a frightened but determined look on his face as a man with snake-like features approaches him. Then boy changes once again looking much older, and wiser. His eyes seem to be bright-green fires full of hatred and determination.  
  
He seems to be facing the same person as he had been in the previous scene, but the scene is disrupted as a voice penetrates it. Dad, it's time to get up, dad!  
  
* * *  
  
James was out of it for most of the morning. Layna just thought he had a few problems sleeping, but he knew otherwise. He had slept badly that night, and he didn't have any dreams he could remember. It's like when you wake up just before your dream ends, and then you can't remember it. James hid his exhaustion from everyone, but only three people could tell how run- down he felt.  
  
Fiona had always been able to feel or at least tell what her father was feeling. She and James had a very close bond, and in the last year it had been strained. It had been strained the most when they moved, and it hurt James loads.  
  
The one of the only people other than Fiona was Meg. She had been adopted by a family when she was a baby, and knew the oddities of not knowing any of your biological family. She had readily taken James in with open arms when he came in the hospital. She had been one of the physical therapy nurses, and that was why Layna had been able to help in that particular area.  
  
Meg was just like a mum to James, but there was this awful ache that somewhere in the world someone else wanted and needed him. But that was over fifteen years ago. Whoever he had been involved with, must have not known how to find him or wanted to. He had spent almost three years in and out of hospitals for either treatment or another appointment with a psychiatrist who asked him the same dumb questions over and over again.  
  
For the rest of the day, James's wife and kids went in and out of stores. James following silently. A comment here or there when needed. Every now and then Fiona would give him a questioning look that clearly said she knew something was wrong, but she didn't have time to stop and chat with her mother and siblings dragging her through every store along with them.  
  
The only person who had a chance to say anything was Meg. She would stand with him while he watched his children enthusiastically go through every store. Layna was eagerly going everywhere with her children, but she too knew something was wrong with her husband. She never showed her concern to everyone, but that night she asked him what was up.  
  
* * *  
  
James was in the adjacent bathroom to their room putting his towel up when Layna asked him.  
  
"What's been bothering you today?"  
  
James stopped momentarily. "Nothing, just had a few problems sleeping."  
  
"What d'you mean?"  
  
"I couldn't fall asleep last night, I just kept waking up at everything," James explained.  
  
"Oh," was all Layna said, then, "well mother seemed to think there was something wrong. Anyway, you're always the most excited out of all of us when it comes to Christmas."  
  
"Well, I guess I'm nervous about that Christmas party for work."  
  
"Oh yeah, your boss really knows how to rile you up," Layna commented, shaking her head. "I'll be there, and mother is watching the kids, so don't worry so much."  
  
James just shook his head and got into bed. He wrapped his arms around his wife their bodies intertwined. "He suspects or knows something. He's always asking about Fiona."  
  
"Well our life isn't any of his business," Layna said matter-of-factly. "We'll have a great time, and it'll be one of those few times the kids won't be with us."  
  
Pretty soon James could hear Layna's soft breathing slow, and he knew she was asleep. There were just too many things going on in his head, but pretty soon he too doze off.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day they went to the countryside to get their Christmas tree. As soon as they had arrived there, the children took off. James, Layna, and Meg watched the kids run off through the trees to find their favourite and laughed. It was nice that the kids were still young enough to enjoy this.  
  
"What time does that party of yours start?" Meg asked.  
  
"At eight, we'll leave around seven-thirty, forty-five," James answered.  
  
"The kids and I are putting up the decorations right?"  
  
"Yes, mother. You all have fun, we'll be out late, and call if you need anything," Layna said, teasing her mother a bit. "We won't be home too late, but if we're not back by nine-thirty Christopher and triplets need to go to bed. I already promised Fiona she could stay up until eleven, and we will be home by then."  
  
Meg nodded. She had eagerly said she would watch the children for them, so they could got to the Christmas party. She knew they didn't get much together time with the kids and work. Actually she was quite happy to just be with the kids since she hadn't seen them since last Christmas, and it was hard not to see them everyday like she used to.  
  
After a while, Fiona came back to walk with the adults. Pretty soon the adults spilt up. Layna looking for the children, Meg admiring the poinsettias, and James and Fiona wandering around. It was the first time in a while that James and Fiona had some time together. James was very happy his daughter was home for the holidays, but he was anxious about what had happened to her at Hogwarts.  
  
Fiona was excited to be back home with her family, but she didn't feel like she fit in anymore. She knew everyone loved her, but she was very different from them all. She did things that they would probably never be able to do, and it made feel as though she were an outsider. It was weird to some back home after being gone for three months. Everything was different, and she was too.  
  
She knew she would be growing up away from home, but everyone else would be too. While she was gone, Christopher started reading, Lily won the spelling bee and was top in her gymnastics class. Fiona had been in gymnastics as well, and she missed it terribly. Danyella had gone up two belts in karate, and Damion wasn't in football anymore but did art.  
  
She knew she be home for only three months out of the next seven years, and she wasn't ready for it. But at the same time she couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts where everyone was just like her.  
  
"How've you been doing dad?" Fiona asked her dad.  
  
"Fine, nothing exciting happening here," James said, preoccupied with his own thoughts.  
  
"School's been tough, but it seems to be pretty easy for me too," Fiona explained. "They load us with homework, but when it comes to doing the real thing, it's not really all that hard."  
  
"That's neat. Sounds like you've been having tons of fun," James said, enjoying this time he had with his eldest daughter.  
  
"Yeah, and my friends are so funny. Well Jackson is, and he's just like his uncles," and Fiona launched into a story when Jackson's cousin Madison's dad came to the school with Ron. "He was hilarious! He would always cut some joke. He and his twin own the most popular joke shop in Britain, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and their expanding out of the country this summer with a store in Ireland, back home in the states, and France."  
  
"That's interesting, seems like Jackson has a very extended family," James commented. "How big is his family?"  
  
"It's huge!" Fiona exclaimed. "He has five other siblings, and his mum is pregnant. His dad has five older brothers and a younger sister, and they all followed in their parents footsteps with large families. His grampa is the Minister of Magic."  
  
James nodded. It seemed like Fiona's friends came from a very good and a seemingly prestigious family. Fiona had stopped talking be cause they had just come into view of the rest of their family. Everyone was gathered at the cashier to buy their tree.  
  
Layna came up to them. "There you two are! We've been looking for you."  
  
* * *  
  
James and Layna made sure they had all their Christmas things down, so Meg wouldn't have to bother going to get anything in the attic. James seemed very nervous about going to this party since Mr. Dursley didn't seem to like him much, but she knew how much James meant to the company. Mr. Dursley had also mentioned that his son would be there with his girlfriend.  
  
Once they were in Layna's small car, since they didn't need the mini-van, James voiced his nerves. "I really don't want to go to this damn party."  
  
"Well it's for work, and you know he can't do anything to you since you're such a big part of the company," Layna said, trying to calm her husband. "We'll have fun, and just try to stay away from them."  
  
James shook his head, "They're just so. I don't know, preppy. And if anything their son is probably just like them."  
  
Sooner than James wanted they pulling next to the curb with other cars at the Dursley household. He told himself to just keep everything in, and to control his uncomfort and anxiety. Nothing was going to happen, and James wasn't going to let Dursley get to him.  
  
They entered the house amongst some of James' co-workers. Lorne Caleb was one of James' closest friends, and they worked together on many assignments. Lorne told James that Mr. Dursley didn't necessarily like anybody.  
  
"Hey, James!" Lorne called. "Nice to see yeh came!"  
  
He spoke with a bit of an accent that made him seem very rough. He had an ex-wife and two kids who were ten and seven. Lance was the oldest and Kathy was the baby, and they lived with their mum in Edinburgh, Scotland. Meredith and Lorne had a good relationship, but the roughness about Lorne made Layna a bit wary of him.  
  
"Yeah, we came," James said resignedly. "Layna bullied me into it."  
  
"I did not," Layna retorted, but she was smiling. "We almost didn't come."  
  
"He weirds yeh out thet much?" Lorne asked, an eyebrow raised questioningly.  
  
"No, he just seems to think that my personal business is his business," James said. "And he seems to think he owns me in some strange way."  
  
Lorne shook his head. "I've been with this company fer fifteen years, and he's like thet with evry' person who takes your job. I've known 'im longer than you 'an he'll always bee thet way no matter what."  
  
Before James and Lorne could really get into a conversation, Mr. Dursley came over as he made his way amongst everyone to say hi.  
  
"Mr. Harrison, Mr. Caleb, so nice of you to join us," he said, putting on his fake welcoming act. "Refreshments on the table, and Petunia will be bringing out the entrée's in a second."  
  
Then he moved on to visit with everyone else. James, Layna, and Lorne spoke for a bit longer, but Lorne got distracted by some blonde, and he went to chase her. Layna stood in a corner watching her husband socialize. Soon he came back, and they chatted.  
  
"Well, seems like it's almost over, and we'll be able to get home," James said, looking at his watch once more.  
  
Mr. Dursley was moving around the crowd introducing his son, and James and Layna hoped he never made it to him. But he did, "Hello Mr. Harrison, I would like to introduce you to my son, Dudley."  
  
James shook hands with a Dursley look alike, but he was a bit beefier, and he had blonde hair. "Nice to meet you Dudley, I'm James Harrison and this is my wife Layna."  
  
They shook hands, but Dudley's eyes never left James's face. James started getting uncomfortable with the gaze, and tried to distract him. "What do you do?"  
  
Dudley jerked his eyes from James's face, and answered, "I'm in real estate."  
  
"Interesting, I was back in the states."  
  
"You used to live in the states?" Dudley asked, a bit shocked.  
  
Layna answered, "Yes, we used to live in Avig, Maine."  
  
"That's really interesting," Dudley commented. "I would love to visit there sometime."  
  
"Yeah, it's really nice there," James said, eager for him to leave. 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Here's the theory I promised everyone:

After he killed Voldemort, Voldemort shot one last curse with all the magic he had left. He hit Harry with the killing curse, but it wasn't powerful enough. It did however erase Harry's memory and alter his features with brown hair and eyes. It also moves him across the Atlantic into Maine. He never shows magic because he never feels that strong of an emotion, but he has been breaking through the barriers of his memory, and that is part of his magical strength. As he gets more acquainted with the wizarding world, he will see more memories. This is also making him very emotional and frustrated, bringing on his magic. His seeing Ron and Hermione from the picture was part of the magic also. His magic is also repressed because his body naturally used a lot of it to keep him alive he first was in Maine. He was stranded, left for dead for almost a week, and should have died.

Anyway most amnesiacs recognize things, and that's what helps them regain their memory. Harry hasn't been around any of those things so he's been breaking through the barriers just by his own willpower, mind, and magic. Yes, James is Harry for those of you nincompoops who haven't figured that out.

Chapter 3:

Dudley finally left, and James felt he could breathe easier. Layna kept giving him side looks wondering what was wrong. After a while James just went to the bathroom for a bit of fresh air.

James was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't even pay attention to where he was going and went into the wrong room. The room looked as though no one had been in it in quite a bit of time. There was a thick layer of dust over everything, but what really intrigued James was the trunk at the end of the small bed.

Out of everything in the room it was the only thing that seemed to have been open lately. James knew he shouldn't, but something about the trunk seemed just really intrigued him. He opened the trunk, and the first thing he saw looked like a photo album.

He opened the album, and there were a bunch of pictures in the front that had never been put in the pages. James picked up the pictures, and turned the first one around. The picture was of the same guy that he'd found in Layna's bag. But the people with him made James gasp. It looked just Fiona's friend Jackson's parents just younger, and they all seemed really happy together.

James was just shocked, but he tried hard to keep his wits about him. He left the room, and braved the crowd to find Layna, and to just get home. He wanted to get as far away from the Dursleys for now. Too many weird things were happening right now, and it was freaking him out.

"Layna, I think it's time we left, we really need to talk," James told his wife hurriedly.

Layna just gave him a weird look, but didn't say anything, and she followed James to the front door to escape. Hopefully without Mr. Dursley noticing them. Luckily they made it out, and headed for the car. Layna seemed a bit angry, but she didn't say anything.

For about five minutes there was a tense silence, and Layna was just getting angry. Finally she voiced her irritation, "James, what's going on?"

James looked to his wife and back to the road. He let out a long sigh, "When I went to the bathroom, I took a wrong turn and stumbled into this room."

Layna gasped, "The room!"

James arched an eyebrow questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"The first time we came here, I went into this room where I found this picture," Layna rummaged in her purse. She pulled out the picture that James had seen that morning three months ago.

"I saw that picture, when I was looking for a band-aid one morning," James whispered. "That was when I had the dream where they said a name."

Layna's eyes widened. She was shocked, but she tried to hide it. Before she could speak, James started talking again. "I found another picture."

James handed Layna the picture. Layna gasped as she looked at the picture. She didn't know what to say. The rest of the drive home was in complete silence, and they drove around a bit to kill some time.

Layna felt as though she were suffocating in the tension. There was nothing to say, but it felt as though there was. James would never ask Fiona anything about some things, but Layna wouldn't give it a second glance. She wanted to know what was at the bottom of this.

The kids had fallen asleep on the couch and on the floor. Meg and Fiona were watching TV, and seemed really engrossed in what they were watching. James and Layna said hi, and gave a brief version of events at the Dursley's, but they didn't mention anything about the picture. Fiona was exhausted and headed for bed.

Once they heard Fiona close her door, and they'd put all the kids into their beds, Meg and them spoke briefly, but Meg realized they needed some time alone. She went to her 'room,' and James and Layna finally got some down time. James secretly didn't really want to say anything more on the matter, but Layna was adamant about it.

"We need to know!"

"No, we don't, I don't think it would be in mine, yours, or in anyone's best interest," James said quietly. "I don't want to know, and it's not our number one priority."

Layna just shook her head. "You out of everyone should be the most eager to find out more, but you're the one backing down. You've been wondering for more than fifteen years!"

"Layna, just drop it," James said sullenly. "There is no way in hell that I have anything in common with that world other than my daughter's a witch. If I were this all-powerful wizard I would be doing ten times the things Fiona's done.

"Yeah maybe I look somewhat like him, but we have completely different hair, eyes, and skin tone!" James continued his voice rising with each word. "I wish you would just leave it be."

Layna was shocked. James had never yelled or anything close to that, except at work, but not to her or the kids. He was the kind of man who rarely raised his voice. Layna just crawled into bed, their backs against each other, and soon they both fell asleep in each others arms; a silent forgiveness between themselves.

Remus Lupin had been able to leave for Christmas again this year, and he would be spending it with the Weasleys. Molly had been resolute about him coming and so had Ron and Hermione. They told him that the kids loved him, and that it wouldn't be any bother for him to come at all.

The Monday after all the students had left, Remus left the castle for the smog-ridden air of London. He had brought his briefcase with some exam papers he still had left to grade. He needed to hurry and finish with grading before he fell too far behind since a few days before orientation had been the full moon.

As he was walking through London, he took a wrong turn for the Underground. He found himself in a residential area. Pretty soon he found himself wandering along the street when he saw one of the street signs. Grimmauld Place. There were so many memories with just those two words. The summer before Harry's fifth year, the Order of the Phoenix, and the year Sirius died.

Remus took a deep breath. He always wondered what had ever happened to Harry. A few weeks after Voldemort's demise hey found many dead Death Eaters, but they never found Harry's body. Some were still alive, but just barely. They had been able to revive a couple of fellows to get the names of so many others.

But the past was the past, and there was nothing that he could do to change it. He lost practically his whole family, James, Lily, Sirius, and then Harry. He would have never believed he would have been the only marauder to survive through his thirty's.

Turning away from the street he head towards the Underground, taking the same route he had done years ago when he ran into someone. The man seemed to be in quite a hurry, but he stopped and helped Remus up.

"I'm very sorry sir, should've been a bit more careful," said the man.

Remus then got a good look at the man, he looked so familiar, but, at the same time, he looked very different.

"Not a problem," Remus said, and gathered his briefcase.

The man began helping. Remus kind of stared at him a bit. He had the same colour brown hair and eyes, but his face was cleanly shaved. He had on reading glasses because he had a pamphlet of sorts in his hand. Suddenly a picture of James crossed his mind. Just change the hair colour and lighten the skin, and they would be identical.

The man then bid him goodbye, and he disappeared in the crowd once again. Shaking his head, Remus headed in the opposite direction to the Underground.

Early Monday morning after James had given Layna his goodbye hug and kiss. He was walking along the street quickly. He had to shave his goatee since they would be on site, and some of the chemicals and such were dangerous. The likeliness between him and the young man in pictures was more obvious now that he no longer had a goatee.

He had run into a man on the street. The man seemed to recognize in some weird way, but James had pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He must have been imagining it because of what had been happening lately.

Any ways he was running late for work, and Dursley had been hounding on everyone lately. They had been running late with this, and James would be working all this week, so he was very lucky that Christmas Eve fell on a weekend.

When James finally made it to work, he felt as though he had been run over by a bulldozer. Mr. Dursley was angry about something or another, and James quietly snuck into his office, printed his ideas from emailing them to his work, and set off to Dursley's office before they would be going to the work site.

Mr. Dursley, however, decided that he wasn't going to change his mood for anything. "These ideas are stupid! They have no thought pattern."

James felt anger well up inside him. "I took time away from my family to write these, and they are some of the best things I have ever come up with."

"Well, I want you to redo them, and in the meantime learn some manners."

That really set James off. He was a man who thought things rationally, and he very rarely got angry with any one. In a very cool, calm voice he said, "If that is the way you are going to look at it than I might just leave."

That hit something in Dursley. He then became angrier, and his face was turning a nasty puce colour. "I will not tolerate that kind of attitude, but you are a great component to this company."

That speech, however, just angered James more, and then something happened. The Chinese stress balls Mr. Dursley had been using just disappeared. Dursley began to look visually frightened but angered even more.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Dursley growled he seemed to be looking at James in a weird way.

James just shocked by what had just happened, and he left the office as fast as he could. Dursley didn't even call after him or anything.

James collapsed onto a park bench. Fear and anger were flooding his body, and he was frightened. Had what he had just done been magic? It was impossible to think so, but James shook the idea away very fast. Whatever had just happened in there, must have meant nothing because James couldn't do magic. Right?

James was lost in his thoughts. He had never done anything like that, but he had to remember that he never really gotten that angry before. In some odd way he felt as though he stood in that same position before. Actually while he was staring at Dursley after he said the last thing, he visualised a younger Dursley yelling at him.

What did all this mean? Of course he wanted to know his past, but to tell the truth he was utterly frightened. What of the people who were his real family didn't want him? There were just so many unanswered questions flying through James' head. After sitting there for a bit longer, James got up for a bit of a walk.

He started walking towards a more residential area around GDC. Walking amongst the houses he stopped and looked at one street. Grimmauld Place. That sounded familiar, but many things did to him nowadays. As he walked down the street, he started subconsciously counting the houses.

He noticed that there was no twelve, and for some odd reason he felt as though there ought to be another house in the small space between numbers ten and fourteen. Shrugging James pushed on the subject of houses to the back of his head and went on down the street.

After a while James made his way to one of the many Underground stations. He wasn't quite so sure how he'd gotten there, but he left the matter alone, and boarded the next train bound for Little Whinging.

Layna was worried. She had just gotten a very distressing phone call from Mr. Dursley. She had never heard the man so angry, and it made her a bit frightened. Mr. Dursley had told that James had just walked out of his job, and unless she could get her husband to see sense, he would be out of a job.

Layna didn't know what to do. The call had been over and hour ago, and there was no sign of James being home anytime soon. The kids were outside playing in the snow with Meg on the front porch watching over them.

Mr. Dursley also told her about how angry James had seen, and he sounded quite angry too. James had never been that angry, except when he was in the hospital the first time he had woken up. He was really just frustrated, but Layna had never heard her husband yell.

By the time Remus got to Ron and Hermione's house, which was in the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, dark was beginning to set in. He could see their house with the warm golden glow coming from the windows.

Before he even reached the house, a small girl came out, Lucy Paige. She was the youngest of the Weasley's for now until Hermione had the new baby. She had her mother's hair, but she had Ron's clear blue eyes. She looked down the street and saw Remus coming, a big smile lit her face.

"Uncle Moony!" and she hurtled into Remus' arms.

Remus was almost knocked down by the small girl. "Hello, Lucy."

Lucy squealed. "Mummy and daddy are waiting inside."

Remus let Lucy lead him into the house. He had a smile on his face. Ever since their fifth year, Remus had always been considered part of the family. Before they had even reached the house, Hermione came out, an apron tied around her once again disappearing waistline.

"Hello Remus, seems like someone managed to find you before us," Hermione said, a smile on her face as her daughter had her hand gripped onto Remus'.

"Is Ron inside with the others?"

"Yeah, we were making cookies. Fred's over with Elissa as well," Hermione informed, her eyes darkened a bit by the thought of Elissa's childhood.

(A/N: Elissa is Charlie's and his wife Claudette's daughter, and they killed by death eaters when she was six. She's a Gryffindor sixth year and a prefect, and she lives with Fred who's still a bachelor.)

"She's grown up quite fine with Fred, she's a bit more like Percy than Fred as everyone was afraid of," Remus said, his amber eyes a bit alight.

Hermione just nodded in agreement. Remus followed her inside, and was attacked by three more kids. Ainsley, Lucy's identical twin, Robert and Dawn the other set of twins, got into a huge pile with Lucy and Remus.

"Hey, hey, I'm not as young as I used to be," Remus joked.

The kids let go of Remus; their huge smiles painted on their faces. _They are growing up too fast, _Remus thought. Ron came out of the kitchen then, Jackson and Lana following closely. They seemed a bit awkward around him because of school.

"Fred is in the kitchen, so we better hurry back in before he and Elissa blow up the kitchen," Ron said simply, a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.

The kids went with Ron back into the kitchen while Hermione took Remus to the guest room. The room was really the room for the new baby, but they hadn't changed it yet.

"We're a bit behind on the decorating, but everyone comes over so we just keep as a spare room," Hermione explained. "This will be the new baby, Lana, and Dawn's new room."

Remus nodded. "How far along are you?"

Hermione's face glowed with mention of the baby. "Five months! She's due in April."

It made Remus so happy to see that everyone else was happy, but he could tell that Hermione was pained about not having Harry here for another child. Her maternal glow for another baby seemed a bit darkened. Harry was probably the closest thing to a brother Hermione ever had other than Ron's older brothers, but hers and Harry's relationship was special.

"We're in the kitchen, and I better go down before they all ruin my kitchen," Hermione said, and she disappeared through the doorway.

Remus sat on the bed, his ragged bag on the floor next to the bed. It wasn't fair that Harry wasn't the person in this room, or at his house with his family getting ready for the big Weasley Christmas. Remus suddenly had a picture of a much more grown up version of Harry, just James with green eyes. (A/N: sigh It's just so sad! fat tear rolls down face)

Deciding the brooding about the past wouldn't do him any good, Remus headed for the kitchen to help with cookies. And to help Hermione keep everyone from ruining the kitchen.

Once James finally made it home, Layna was waiting impatiently on the porch. She was a bit angered by the fact he hadn't phoned or anything.

"Dursley called over two hours ago saying you walked out," Layna said when James got onto the porch.

James just nodded his head. He didn't really want to talk about it. "Let's just go inside."

Layna looked very pissed, and she wasn't going to let the matter go lightly. "What did Dursley do that was so horrible that this time you decided to leave?"

"It's not what he did, but what I think I did and how he reacted," James said quietly.

Layna quieted. "What do you think you did?"

"Well, he got me very angry, I don't think I have felt that much frustration and anger in such a long time," James explained. "And then his Chinese stress balls disappeared, and he just gave me this weird look, as though he knew everything."

Layna was taken aback by the statement. Why would that freak Dursley out? "Are you sure you just weren't seeing straight?" Layna asked, a bit quieter and anxious.

"No, after it happened he said, 'What the hell are you playing at?'" James said, a bit subdued. "Listen I don't want to talk about it right now. Can't we just go inside?"

Layna just went inside and didn't say anything. James followed her after a while; his mind on many other things. What had Dursley meant by that statement? But James wasn't given anymore time to dwell upon the subject since he was attacked by four bullets, two with dark hair, another with lighter hair, and one was red hair.

"Daddy!!!," squealed Lily and Danyella, wrapping themselves around his waist.

James couldn't help but laugh as he gave everyone a huge group huge. Fiona was standing behind a bit, acting as though she were a but too old to attack her dad upon his arrival as she used to.

"Hey, seems like Fiona thinks she's too old to join in," James whispered, mischievous grins appearing on normally angelic faces, well sometimes.

Fiona then just gave her father a quick peck on the cheek, and left him to deal with her younger siblings. She retreated into her room where she began getting out some of her homework things. She took out some parchment and a quill and began her History of Magic homework.

After several minutes of staring at the same paragraph, Fiona gave up and just started flipping through the pages. As she flicked through the pages, one of the stories caught her attention. It was in the back of the book, but it was all a history of Harry Potter. Fiona skimmed trough it, not noticing much. One line caught her eye. It spoke of his school years, and his best friends, but they briefly mentioned his other family. Fiona had to read the line several times to believe that she wasn't just reading wrong.

_Harry normally spent his summers with his mother's sister's family the Dursleys', who are muggles._

_No wonder the Dursleys seemed so uptight about my family, _Fiona thought grimly. Fiona pushed the thought of telling her parents; it was just too weird and freaky to say the least. Fiona shut the book as she heard her mother summoning her for dinner.

Christmas Day

Having seven kids and only four adults kept Ron and Hermione's house busy during the morning hours of Christmas Day. Everyone was bustling about, last minute gift-wrapping and many other problems. Hermione was busy trooping all the kids about the house making sure everyone was wearing their _own_ clothes and were kept away from the 'gift-wrapping room,' as Fred dubbed Ron and Hermione's bedroom. He and Ron had locked themselves in getting some free time in as well as gift-wrapping.

Remus and Elissa were helping Hermione with the kids, so for now Lucy, Ainsley, and Dawn were outside making snow angels, and Robert was following Remus around like a puppy. Jackson and Lana were busy a snow fort, and Robert wasn't too keen on helping knowing they could be merciless with snowballs.

They were due at The Burrow at two with everything. They would be going in two cars Ron, Hermione, and both sets of twins in their car, and Fred, Elissa, Remus, Jackson, and Lana in the other. Remus was just hoping Fred was okay with a car.

At one Hermione began gathering the troops, putting rowdy kids into the cars, and helping her husband and brother-in-law pack all the presents into the car boots. After fifteen minutes of putting everyone into cars, they headed for the hidden dirt road that would take them to The Burrow.

Fiona

Fiona awoke to Lily and Danyella's shrieks of delight. Her hand went for her nightstand where her glasses were and put them on. At the foot of her bed, there was a small pile of gifts. Fiona gathered them up to take them to put underneath the tree.

"Who gave you the presents?" Lily asked eagerly.

"My friends," Fiona said simply.

Lily and Danyella giggled loudly behind her as they dropped off the presents, and made their way into the kitchen for Christmas breakfast. Starting her normal chores, Fiona grabbed the dishes and began setting the table. Lily and Danyella following Fiona with the silverware whispering to themselves giggling the whole time.

At around nine thirty, everyone was in the kitchen, either sitting at the table seeing who make the most bubbles in their chocolate milk or putting food onto dishes. James was trying to quiet the boys with their raucous playing, and Fiona was sitting next to her sisters exasperatedly trying to quiet them down.

Layna and Meg came in the dining room with the food, and all the noise went down. After everyone was situated, the room was filled with sounds of silverware clashing and the sounds of five satisfied kids. There was very little conversation at the table. The adults were talking in their own conversation, Damion and Christopher were busy guess what gift's they had gotten by the size of their packages, and Danyella and Lily were bugging Fiona about her Christmas parcels from her friends.

" I've already told you two, Jackson is only my friend, and I do not think of him in that way!" Fiona told her sisters exasperatedly.

Danyella and Lily giggled then moved on, noting to bug Fiona about this 'Jackson' later. Fiona, however, was thinking about what Jackson could have gotten her. She kept thinking back to that time they had gone into the trophy room. That picture of the Quidditch team just kept coming back to her, and since her dad had just recently shaved off his goatee, and he resembled that picture of Harry Potter more so than he had before. It was highly disturbing and made Fiona nervous.

"Clean up the table and we will commence opening presents," Fiona's dad said standing grandly at the front of the table.

Everyone began with their chores as they had before, and Fiona's duty this week was picking up the table, so she was picking up the dishes and putting them into the sink, where Danyella and Lily were washing them with their grandmother. James was getting the boys calmed down and took them into the living room to start separating the presents into piles.

Jackson

The Annual Weasley Christmas, or as Jackson liked to put it the time when everyone met up at granma and grandad Weasley's. There was now over twenty Weasleys and the family just kept getting bigger. Jackson and his siblings looked forward to Christmas since it was the only time their family ever really got together.

There was just one problem. With his parents there always seemed to be a slight damper on the holidays because of their absence one of their best friends, Harry Potter. They let his memory get in the way with them, but they never spoke of him, it just hurt too much. Jackson had to get his uncle Fred to tell him about Harry.

Hermione loved the big Weasley Christmases, but since Harry had passed away, the holidays just weren't quite as happy. Harry ought to be here, enjoying the holidays with his own family and playing with their children, but he wasn't, and Hermione didn't want to let herself believe that he never will be. Fifteen years had gone by, but you never know.

She and Ron almost never talked about him, but this year he couldn't stop thinking about him. Fiona Harrison had just sparked something back in her, she looked and acted so much like him. Her father may not have looked like Harry, but the way he held himself was the same and he just seemed to fit. Urgh! Maybe it was just the hormones speaking, but Hermione was afraid to let go, it had always been her problem. Maybe one day she would be proven wrong, but then again who knew.

Fiona

Unwrapping Christmas presents was always big fun in the Harrison household, and all the kids were playing with their toys or, in Christopher's case, sleeping from the excitement. Fiona had received great presents from her friends. Jackson had invited her to the New Year's bash his family would be having. Her parents said yes, and she immediately owled Jackson back, wondering how he would be coming to get her.

Fiona looked around the room taking in the happy moment of her family, and noticed that her sisters were not in the room at that moment. Guessing they were just playing with their new toys in the room, Fiona settled down with a book from Jackson about Quidditch.

Fiona began to get really into her book, when Damion started playing with his robot thingamabobbers, the things were really loud, so Fiona retreated to her room to read. Inside her room, though, she found her sisters going through her homework for History of Magic. They were looking at the back page where there was information about the war from fifteen years back.

"What are you all doing with my stuff?" Fiona asked angrily, her eyes flashing green.

Lily and Danyella jumped, having not heard their sister come into the room. "There is a picture of a guy who looks just like dad," Lily said pointing to the page. "You look like him too."

Fiona grabbed the book out of Lily's hand, and looked at the page with the picture of Harry Potter in full Quidditch regalia. "That doesn't mean anything."

Danyella scoffed, "Then why don't we have any other family other than Granma? Dad doesn't have any parents."

"I'm sure he does, but he was adopted, remember?"

"Then why does he look so much like them, and you, and Lily?" Danyella said, grabbing the book back. She flipped back to the page before with a picture of the Potter family. "His mum looks just like Lily and her names is Lily too, and look at his dad."

Fiona looked at the page, noticing the picture of Lily and James Potter waving eagerly, showing a small bundle with a tuft of jet-black hair. She had never seen this picture, and when she saw Lily, well, it looked like Lily, they seemed to be one and the same.

Fiona shook the thought from her head. "Coincidence, many people look alike, it doesn't mean anything," with that she grabbed the book from her sisters, shoved it into her trunk, and locked it. In the back of her mind Fiona wondered if maybe they were right, because it just seemed so right, but wrong at the same time.

Fiona stewed in her own thoughts not knowing that her parents were having the same thoughts as well.

Layna kept a close eye on her husband Christmas morning, looking for some sign about the previous week's events at work. He had gone into work the next day and apologized profusely to Mr. Dursley. That wasn't what really bothered her though, James had been slightly out of it all week, whether it was from work, the events that seemed to keep nipping them at the heels, or a combination, she couldn't tell.

James seemed happy enough, but Layna noticed moments when he would look at their children in a certain way as though he were searching for something. She thought maybe he was looking for some resemblance between them and Harry Potter, and wondering if there really was a connection.

_You're kidding yourself,_ she told herself. _ Stop being paranoid!_ she stood up and followed Fiona who had just left to go to her and her sisters' room. As she passed the girls door to go into her and James' room, she heard arguing.

"His mum looks just like Lily…" Layna thought they must have been talking about something else, and left it alone making her way to the bathroom for a long hot bath.

In two hours, Jackson and his dad would be coming to Surrey to pick up Fiona, and she was nervous. She hadn't met the whole Weasley family yet, but she felt slightly nervous about it. What if they didn't like her, or they judged her on the fact that she was muggle-born? _Get a grip,_ she admonished herself, _everything ought to be okay._

She had explained to her parents about floo powder, but as she had explained to them, her father shocked her by absentmindedly saying they ought to make sure there was a fire in the fireplace. She hadn't even told them about it being through the fireplace, so when he said that she was quite shocked. He just shook it off and said it was a lucky guess, but her mum kept giving him these weird sidelong glances.

At ten minutes till five, Fiona was sure she was going to lose her mind from waiting. When, suddenly, smoke began to come out of the fireplace, and ungracefully came out a soot covered Jackson. He picked himself up, and when he saw Fiona he smiled.

"Hey Fi!" he said moving over just in time as another figure made their way out of the fireplace. Ron Weasley, Jackson's dad, came out of the fireplace quite a bit more gracefully than his son.

While two wizards tumbled out of the fireplace, James came out of the kitchen. He saw the two Weasley men come out of the fireplace. It looked really familiar to him, but he wasn't quite sure how or why.

Ron was busy getting Jackson to help Fiona with her trunk since they would be taking her to the platform as well. He looked up and saw James there, and had to pause to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. The man looked just like Harry. The only difference was his hair and eyes, but his face and the way he held himself hadn't changed one iota, and he looked more like Harry this time than he had before because his face was cleanly shaved.

"You will be taking her to the station right?" he asked, catching Ron off his guard.

"Er, yeah, we will," Ron said, the voice was the same too, slightly deeper and throatier than it had been before from age, but it was pretty much the same. "You don't mind that?"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure she likes not having her old man take her," James smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair.

Fiona's eyes flashed green and she said, "Daaad!" and moved his hand.

James gathered his daughter into a big hug, and said, "Post us often." Fiona gave her dad a small smile.

"Well then, I think we ought to show you how to use Floo Powder," Ron said.

Jackson grabbed some sand-like stuff out of his father's hand, threw it in the flames and shouted, "Ron's Pad!"

Ron looked a bit sheepish about the name, "I had just gotten out of school when I picked it," he explained. "You throw some powder into the fire, step in and say the place where you're going, and keep your arms tight into your sides."

Fiona nodded, doubting the way she was to get to Jackson's house, sounded kind of dangerous. She gathered her courage, she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing, threw the powder, and went up the flames. James held his breath wile his daughter went through, but he let it out with a sigh of relief.

Ron hadn't yet left, and James looked up. Ron was a few inches taller than James, so he had to look up to him a bit. "I'll make sure she owls you all how she doing," Ron said, rather hesitantly.

James shook himself out of his reverie, "Yeah, thanks."

With that they shook hands, and Ron made his own way back home.

Fiona rolled out of the fireplace, her ears ringing slightly. Jackson extended his hand to her and helped her up. "Kind of rough the first time." It was more of a statement than a question.

Fiona just nodded, trying to wipe the worst of the soot off her clothes. "You all didn't say it was gonna be so rough."

Jackson laughed, "Mum hates flooing, she almost always apparates, or she uses a muggle way to get to somewhere. That's actually the only reason we have a van, but it's magically bigger inside so we can all fit quite comfortably."

Fiona gave him a small smile her anger deteriorating. "Well, I really wasn't expecting that."

Jackson and Fiona didn't have much time together, because Hermione came in just then. "I heard voices."

Fiona turned around, and saw Professor Weasley in muggle clothes, an apron tied loosely around her growing belly. Definitely not expecting that Fiona stared, but her attention was distracted by Ron coming gracefully out of the fireplace.

"Hello everyone," he said amiably, a bit too amiably in Hermione's opinion.

"Hello," Hermione gave her husband a big hug, well as big a one as her growing belly would allow. "Jackson, dear, show Fiona to her room like a nice boy."

Jackson waved Fiona away from his parents, rolling his eyes.

Once Fiona and Jackson were out of hearing, Ron began to tell Hermione about meeting with Fiona's dad.

"It was almost like déjà vu!! He may have different coloured hair and eyes, but his face hasn't changed one iota, and he sounds like him," Ron took a breath. "when I was getting Fiona's trunk situated, he spoke, and it was almost like Harry was there again."

Hermione sighed and sat down in the nearby couch, Ron following her. "I knew there was something about him from the moment I met him," Hermione said silently. "He was the man who walked out when we were telling all the muggle-born parents about the Wizarding World. I'm just so used to separating myself whenever I talk about the war, but when I followed him outside he made want to grab him and tell him that I knew who he was. But you could tell that he didn't know any of this."

Ron put his face in his hands, "What if he is him, and Fiona is his daughter? What if?"

Hermione rubbed her husband on the back. "We may never know. I mean how can you just grab some guy who looks like Harry and say he is. He could just be some random person who happens to look like him."

Ron shook his head. "No, I think he is the real thing. He seemed to be wary of me, as though I would do something, and the way he watched Fiona do the floo. It was just, I don't know, like he was trying to figure out who I was but was too scared to do it at the same time."

"Well maybe we could get Jackson to ask Fiona some questions," Hermione said, trying to reassure herself and Ron.

Ron put a hand on Hermione's bulging belly, "How is she doing?"

Hermione gave a small smile, "Great, she missed her daddy."

Ron smiled and thought, _Harry, mate, where are you and why won't you come home?_

Jackson led Fiona upstairs to his sister's room where she would be sleeping. "You will be sleeping with Lana."

Fiona nodded, putting her trunk at the foot of the bed. "How was your Christmas?"

"Fine, we had our normal Christmas with all of us Weasley's at granma and grandad Weasley's. Probably the only time our whole family gets together."

Fiona nodded, "Ours was quiet, just the seven of us and Nana Meg, my mum's mum."

Jackson felt slightly awkward, but then he asked, "Where's your grandad?"

"He died a couple of years ago, I was only nine, it'll be three years this summer," Fiona explained. She went on though, "My dad doesn't have any parents. He was adopted when he was seventeen."

Jackson seemed a bit startled by Fiona's blurt. "So you don't know who your dad's family is," it was more of a statement than a question.

"No, mum assumes that my sister Lily and I look like someone from his side of the family since we don't know anything about them," she paused, "but that's not what's really bothering me. I, er, saw a picture of Harry Potter, and well he looks a lot like my dad," she said hesitantly, and just above a whisper, "and me."

Jackson didn't know what to say. It was just so sudden, and he knew that his parents were talking about the same thing. He heard them talking at night about Fiona's family, and the resemblance between Fiona's dad and… him.

"Er, would you like to talk to my parents about it? They were very good friends with Harry and I'm sure they would know what to look for," Jackson said, not liking his very confident friend so lost.

"No!" Fiona said quickly, "Er, I don't think that would be a good idea."

Jackson nodded. "But," Fiona said quickly, "could you ask them about.. the Dursleys."

"Aren't they Harry Potter's only living relatives? I already know about them, why?"

"Mr. Dursley is my dad's boss, and he seems to really not like him, and he seems to know him in a way, or at least very wary of him. Mum told me that he won't stop asking about what school I go to, and since we can't tell him about Hogwarts, we've had to lie, but he's really suspicious."

Jackson's red eyebrows almost disappeared in his bangs. "You're serious."

"Yeah. I've never met a more annoying man. All my dad's co-workers like us, but Mr. Dursley is a class A a-hole!!" Fiona said vehemently.

"Hmmm, well from mum and dad's description of him that sounds about right. Is really beefy and has a big moustache?" Jackson asked eagerly.

Fiona's face lightened up. "Yeah, and his wife is really thin and her face looks like a horse."

They fell down into the bed laughing. Looking around Fiona realized she hadn't seen any of Jackson's sisters or brother. "Where are your sisters and brother?"

"Oh, they're helping Granma with getting The Burrow ready for the party, and Ainsley and Lucy are taking a nap in their room."

Smiling to each other, Fiona and Jackson made their way to the living room where his parents were busy getting everything ready for the New Years party.

"Hey mum," Jackson said sitting in one of the stools at the kitchen table.

"Could you help your father move those sweets into the basket," Hermione told her son. Jackson rolled his eyes, but he got up and began helping his dad put his mum's homemade candies.

"So, Fiona, how was your holiday," Hermione asked, putting all her supplies back up in the cupboards with mainly magic.

Fiona hesitated a bit, then said, "Fine, it was really peaceful."

Hermione turned to Fiona, her eyes very kind and understanding. "I'm muggle-born, and I know how hard it is to go back home after you've doing something so completely different than them. You know you can call me Hermione here, but I'm Professor Weasley back at Hogwarts," she said with a mischievous smile. " I wouldn't want to ruin my strict Transfiguration teacher demeanour."

Fiona finally managed a small smile of relief, "You're really different here than you are at school."

Hermione laughed, "I sure hope so, it's taken me a long time to loosen up, but I can still make people quiver by being absolutely no nonsense."

The kitchen filled a bit of an awkward silence that Fiona finally broke by saying, "I actually didn't believe you were pregnant, but it's obvious now."

Hermione touched her expanding waistline, a secret smile on her face, "Makes it kind of weird when the most strict teacher has kids and has another on the way. Maybe there are more to us teachers than you all seem to think. Though us Hogwarts professors actually do live in the castle, but we're special."

Fiona laughed, really happy that she wouldn't be stuck with very strict Professor Weasley, but when she was joking around and, well, just acting like a normal mum. It made her seem very real and just normal.

The Weasley van was slightly crowded with all the stuff Hermione and Ron had stuffed into it for the party. Fiona and Jackson were in a very animated conversation about the house Quidditch teams. Ron smiled to himself as he listened to their playful banter. They were very good friends, that much was very obvious, but he wondered about what kind of life they would lead after Hogwarts. There was no longer a war, but you never know when some idiot could do the same as Voldemort.

There were tonnes of people at The Burrow, quite a few kids were having snowball fights. What really struck Fiona as amazing was the house, it was very tall and was obviously held up by magic. Before Fiona could really take in everything, and elderly woman called through the door.

"Ron, Hermione, it's about time you made it," she said, quite robust for her age. Her vivid red hair was mainly silver with age, but she was just as active as any of the younger people there.

"Yes, mum we came, with lots of sweets, Hermione made candy," Ron told his mum.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter in law, and then put a hand on Hermione's growing belly. "Oh, another grandchild."

Jackson and Fiona came from the other side of the car, carrying a basket each of candy. Ron took it from them and started levitating it to the house. When Mrs. Weasley saw Jackson she gave him a big hug, and got on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. Jackson was taller than Fiona who was just short of five feet, and he was only half a foot shorter than his mum who was five foot nine. Fiona assumed Mrs. Weasley must be five foot, because she just a bit taller than her.

"Oh," she said when she saw Fiona, "you must be Jackson's friend."

Before Fiona could say anything, Mrs. Weasley enveloped Fiona into a very big grandmotherly hug. She then held her out at arms length, taking in what Fiona looked like. "Welcome to The Burrow, and the wizarding world, I'm sure Arthur, Jackson's grandfather will drown you with questions about muggles."

Fiona just laughed, and followed Jackson to The Burrow, him falling back to talk with her. "She's very out there, huh?"

Jackson laughed the bit of anxiety left his face, "Yeah, she's really out there. But I think she looked at you as though she were looking for something."

"Yeah, I wonder if someone told her my resemblance with, well, you know," Fiona said quietly.

Left in his own thoughts they made the rest of the way to The Burrow, but just at the door Jackson stopped Fiona, "Remus is here too, er, Professor Lupin, I mean."

"Really, and what do I call him since we're not in school?"

"Moony," Jackson said simply, "We all do, or at least us kids. Though it is slightly awkward now that Lana and I go to Hogwarts and we see him as 'Professor.'"

Laughing they made their way into the house which was full of hustle and bustle as everyone made last minute changes about the house, putting up crepe paper and other things. Fiona had never seen quite so many red-headed people all at once.

She did see Elissa and Frank who were both in Gryffindor, there were other familiar faces, but Fiona was busy helping put the candy into little balloons that had been magically set to go off at exactly midnight. However, what shocked Fiona were the multitudes of pictures. There were lots of pictures throughout the house, the living room especially, but there were quite a few pictures of Harry Potter. He usually seemed happy with his arms wrapped around his friends, all three waving happily. One picture however stuck her the most, it looked to have been not long before the final battle, someone had caught him in when he didn't necessarily want his picture taken. His glasses were mid-nose, an eyebrow quirked in slight annoyance, but the bright green eyes were smiling, but slightly ghostly, and his mouth was in a small half smile half smirk.

What frightened her the most was how she knew that expression. That was the exact same expression her dad would get whenever they caught him in a funny moment and he was busy working. Just change the eyes and hair, and add a few lines, and it would look exactly the same.

"Fiona?"

Fiona jumped, and saw Jackson behind her. "Are you okay Fi?

She shook her head, "Nothing just looking at the pictures."

Jackson looked at the picture she had been looking at. "Mum loves this picture," he stated simply. "She won't look at it though. She," Jackson swallowed, "she says it makes her so sad that he's not here, with his family where he ought to be."

Nodding Fiona looked at the picture, seeing pretty much herself reflected in the picture. People said she had 'porcelain' skin, and when her hair darkened she looked very foreign, but it was different. Both her parents had skin that tanned and didn't just turn red, and their hair was light, Layna's was light brown and James slightly darker. They assumed Lily got her red hair from Nana Meg. Fiona shook the thoughts from her head.

"So when am I going to meet the great Weasley family?" Fiona asked, a small smirk on her face.

"Well, if you come with me, I think we can begin introducing you to everybody," Jackson said, taking her hand and leading her outside, where most of everybody had set up a snowball fight, with forts.

James had been really freaked out by the floo. It just looked so familiar, and he kept having this mental image of going through the fireplace and these green flames. It was all so surreal. He kept his suspicions away from Layna. He didn't need her to worry anymore than she already did.

Layna did, however, know that something had happened to make him feel odd, but she didn't know what. James had kept to himself all day, staying mainly in his 'office,' or the little section of the living room devoted to the computer, where he sat glaring at the screen, his mind obviously elsewhere.

Damion, Danyella, Lily, and Christopher were making a sport outside in the snow. They were having a snowball fight, boys versus girls, but it seemed as though Lily and Danyella would win. Sighing she sat on the porch watching her children enjoy themselves, but worried for her husband.

Fiona had met Jackson's uncle Fred first, and he had been the most outrageous person she had ever met. He had been enchanting the snowballs to follow random people. What really made Fiona remember him was the fact that he looked at her oddly, as though he too were searching for something. When he'd asked about whether she was muggle-born, he seemed slightly shocked.

They had begin helping Russell and Evan with making more snowballs trying to overcome the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"Hey, Fi, get as many snowballs as you can possibly make!," Russell told Fiona, getting into the spirit of the game.

Fiona couldn't quit laughing as she was being mercilessly pelted by snowballs, though the other side wasn't doing much better. Everyone kept pelting each other with snowballs, and eventually most of the adults had joined in. Fiona had gotten introduced to uncle George, Bill, and Percy.

The night was very fun and Fiona spent most of her time outside with Jackson, throwing snowball at his cousins, aunts, and uncles. Hermione watched Fiona and Jackson play and smiled to herself. Molly looked over and looked at where Hermione had been looking.

"She looks a lot like Harry, eh?" Molly asked, catching Hermione off her guard.

"Er, yeah," she said putting her mind back on helping make the candy.

"You mustn't act shy like that Hermione Granger Weasley, I can see those clogs ticking in that large brain of yours," Molly joked, then she softened. "I do see how it made you wonder though. She acts almost just like him and looks just like him as well. Have you met her parents?"

Hermione jabbed an angry fist into the taffy she was kneading soft. "Yes, they came for orientation, and he reminded me a lot of Harry, it felt almost as though he was there in the room with me, but under the disguise of someone else. Ron saw it too."

Molly nodded, "I know you two miss him a lot, and the fact that they never found his body hurts, but maybe you both ought to let old ghosts die. Its been almost sixteen years if he was still out there he would have at least let us know he was okay. But that's just it he isn't and you and Ron need to both move on, for them," she added, putting a comforting hand on Hermione's growing belly.

Hermione sighed, sitting in the seat next to her, letting her hands fall in her lap, looking at her shoes. "We have, or well we had. But seeing Fiona was just, I don't know, she made us think… wonder what may have happened to him. What if he is still out there, unknowing of who, or what he is, or, or-"

Molly cut her off, "We could fill all the parchment in the world thinking of all the, 'What ifs,' but _we_ have to go on, and if he is still out there or finds us then that just makes it better, but he isn't from what we can tell, and we have our own lives to lead."

Molly handed Hermione a kerchief, seeing the tears of sadness coursing down her cheeks. Giving her a big hug she whispered in her ear, "Being pregnant doesn't help matters either, I would know.

Hermione laughed then, in spite of the seriousness of the conversation. "Oh, Molly, thank you so much, now lets just hope I can get your stubborn son to listen to me."

They laughed and all was good. Hermione let Harry go for the night, and just thanked god for the good life she knew he did have with her, Ron, all the Weasleys, and all the other people who loved him more than he would ever know. The party went off without a hitch, and she and Ron enjoyed taking only five very sleepy children home, Lana and Robert had gone home with their relatives.

A/N: see the read button down there? Go on push it, you know you want to!


End file.
